supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Things I am not allowed to do in the Team Terrific 10 base
Chapter 1: 1-20 1. I will not teach the Chinese Ghost Children to sing the 4Kids One Piece opening *Nor I may show it to them *Doing so will result in an extremely p***ed Ri Dae-Jung *Did I mention he's frightening when he's extremely p***ed? 3. I will not snap ladies' bras 4. The Japanese officer ghost named is Hiro Shinozawa, not Emperor Hirohito. *That goes double for Satoru Samo 5. Toshio is not a Jap, I will not call him it. *Samuel got in trouble for that. 6. Toshio's name is Doctor Toshio Samo, The Heir of Shako, not "Crazy evil Japanese boy" 7. I will not tickle Another Mark, even if I say he needs to laugh 8. I will not write on the Kim portraits in Another Marie's room, no matter how funny it is. 9. I will not play Unit 731 by Slayer every time I see Toshio *If he carries a dead body, I may play it (He becomes a bada**) 10. Huizong is not "Ladiesman217" 11. I will not lock the North Korean Cap vigintuplets and the South Korean Cap vigintuplets in a room to see who can get out alive. 12. I will not give Huizong a picture of a naked Taiwanese woman, even if Hiro is near 13. I will not teach Jiao Xion to grope people *Huizong is still screaming in Mandarin. 14. Huizong is f***ing Taiwanese, not Chinese! 15. I will not lock Toshio in a room with Samuel, Antonino and Huizong just to see what happens. 16. I will not ask Huizong if he loves fondling female genitals 17. The Female North Korean is named Marie Lara-Rutter, not "Commie" *That goes double for her counterparts 18. I do not weigh the same as a elephant. *Huizong kept calling me fatty. 19. I will not show the Chinese and Koreans members Boku No Pico *Jong-un is still traumatised 20. I will not ask Jiko to draw on Kim il-Sung portraits *I'm banned from going near her. 21-40 21. I am not allowed to go naked in Shōwa Prison Camp *Nor I will reveal the secrets 22. I will not teach 6-year olds to play FNAF *Hailey refused to talk to me. *Toshio thought it was awesome. 23: His name is Huizong Zhungxi, not "The Hottest Man Alive" 24: I will not call Ryo the Yokai Spirit "Portgas D. Ace" no matter how much fire he uses. 25: I will not give North Korean members a vandalised picture of Kim Jong-il *I was banned from the DPRK room. 26: I will not break Hiro's glasses, he can't see two feet in front of him. 27. I will stop asking Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung) if he is in his period yet. *He's male, he doesn't have those "female" parts *I will not make a yaoi fan fiction of Ri Dae-Jung getting pregnant, he's only 11! 28. I will not attempt vivisection, only doctors can. 29: Throwing the Japanese Child Medics' clothes around the base is highly frowned at. 30: I will not teach the Chinese Ghost Children to sing Justin Bieber *Wei tried to get the song out of his head by banging it against the wall (Of Sophie's room) 31: I will not bring Anti-North Korean propaganda to the Union of Koreans 32: I will not lock a weeaboo and the Japanese members of the team in a room to see what happens, especially in cosplay. *Satoko had her breasts exposed. 33: My genitals are not gods, so I must stop telling people, or showing it to them. 34: I am not allowed to strip Huizong naked, nor anyone else, period. *Huizong's still traumatized. 35: I will not ask Toshio is he has the hots for Shika, that's just wrong. 36: I will not hire a perverted old lady to grope the men, or a perverted old man, period. 37: The Male North Korean prison guard's name is Ri Dae-Jung, not Girly-Boy *His name also isn't Vegeta or D*** 38: I will stop dividing people into shirts and skins. 39: I will not point at Satoko's breasts and ask "Are those real?" then fondle them. 40: I will not, under any circumstances, tie Ri Dae-Jung to a chair, hold his feet and tickle him with a feather to get info out on him. 41-60 41: I am not an assassin hired to kill Toshio Samo or the Chinese Ghost Children and I must stop shouting this in the base. 42: I will not dress up as Kim Jong-il for Halloween, this offends the North Koreans. 43: I will not perform attacks with the middle finger raised. 44: Huizong/Hideki is not going to eat me. 45: I will stop asking Another Giuseppe if he wants a tickle fight. 46: Sending a vandalised picture of Emperor Hirohito to Japanese members of the team is not funny *That goes double for Ryou Shako. 47: I will not tie Huizong to a chair and eat cream cheese bagels in front of him 48: I will not draw on my colleagues or commander's wanted posters *Nor I will send in the baby photos to the guys who make them. 49: "Otters continue to secretly mock us" is not an excuse to attack Sophie or Marilou 50: I will not show North Koreans, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, especially Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) Normal Marie, Normal Mark and Another Mark (Ri Dae-Jung), College Humor's Adventures of Kim Jong Un, * That goes triple for Another Marie (Ri Min-Li) 51: Scary Maze Game is not an acceptable punishment method 52: I will not urinate on prisoners, that's Another Mark's job 53: I will not get 4Kids over to p*** off Japanese team members. 54: I will not play Salute by Little Mix when they are female Japanese-speaking Corps soldiers marching. 55: I will not hide Marie's Law plushie, Andrew gave that to her *Or any other plush toy for that matter. 56: Princess Starlight came from outer space, but that doesn't mean she's some "fairy alien". *If anyone calls her that, she'll get mad. 57: I will not show Marie "Robot Chicken" 58: I will not sneak up to any female North Korean member, flip their skirt and pull their underwear down to knee-length 59: "I couldn't resist fondling female privates" is not an excuse 60: I will not call the Kuro Unit, or Huizong/Hideki "Tojo" *And Tickling Huizong/Hideki's nose with a feather is highly frowned at. 61-80 61: If Satoko is cosplaying as pre-timeskip Trafalgar Law from One Piece, I may not strip her nude, saying "I want her cosplay because the dude's hot" is not an excuse, she's still traumatised from that incident in Japan when she cosplayed as him 62: I will stop asking Satoko if I can borrow her tampons. 63: When Satoko is playing One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, I may not disturb her or pull her hair. 64: I will not take down Ri Min-Li's Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung portraits 65: I will not sing "I'm so Ronery" from the movie Team America: World Police, it is offensive to people from DPRK 66: I will refrain from taking toys of Marie, that goes double for the Law plush she has. 67: I will not say to Catherine that she looks like an 8-year-old girl. 68: Showing Another Kazuki the Care Bears is not acceptable. *So does showing him Popples, The Get-Along Gang, and the original Sylvanian Families cartoon. 69: I will not show Matthew Duric Pokemon characters that he dislikes. *Same goes to other Pokemon fans. 70: Calling Sophie, Marilou, or Cameron Jacob a "weasel" is highly frowned at. *Samuel didn't mind *Remember, weasels may be related to otters, but they are not the same. 71: Just because Plankton is green does not mean he looks "sick". 72: Just because Satoko loves anime does not mean she loves shotacon and lolicon anime 73: I will NOT, under ANY circumstances use Flavio the Goat as a weapon to eat up Reicheru's kimono. 74: That goes double to Ryo. He does not like Flavio chewing on his yukata. 75: I will not ask Another Nicole to make the ghosts' rooms girlish and painted pink. 76: Catherine is only a novice at casting spells. So I don't need to say anything bad about it. 77: I will not have Another Beatrix to team up with her normal counterpart. They are complete rivals. 78: I will not offer Another Giuseppe KFC, Burger King, Wendy's, McDonald's, or anything else he dislikes. 79: I will not make fun of Samuel nor call him a scaredy-cat for being afraid of many things. 80: I shouldn't make Marilou read creepypasta. She has nightmares about them. 81-100 81: I will not make the majority of the teammates watch Histeria! *Nor show them Tokio Jokio 82: Left 4 Dead 2 should not be played by Brahm and Treat, period. *I let them play Satoko's copy, she was p***ed off, and I got into trouble. *I regret nothing! 83: I will not ask Plankton when Planktonine will return to the team. She already retired in 2014. 84: I will not upset Marilou by telling her stories of Aristotle Marx. 85: Sophie hates Marvin Marvin, Boohbah, and Teletubbies. So I will not make her watch any of the 3 shows mentioned. 86: I will not feed Hans Kiranoko meat. 87: I will not steal Alda's Vanellope doll. 88: I will not feed Samantha Kyra peanut products. That activates her dark side. 89: I will only offer Marie Lara-Rutter Chick-fil-A, nothing else. *That also applies to Ri Min-Li. 90: Bubsy games are BANNED, period. *Apparently, just about everyone in the alliance hates them. *Ri Dae-Jung NEVER played a PS1 again. 91: I will not force the Japanese Medics to go outside and play kiddy games for fun. They find it quite babyish. 92: When Satoko plays One Piece: Dance Battle, whining on how much One Piece sucks is not funny. 93: I will not tell Satoko stories about the Tohoku earthquake. 94: I am not allowed to use salt on ghosts. 95: I am not supposed to hallucinate Catherine the Spellcaster with a drink that causes it. 96: I will not replace Satoko Samo's Transformers figures with baby dolls. *Or Cameron Jacob's for that matter. 97: When Huizong is shirtless when the base on a warm day, it is not appropriate to say "DUDE, YOU'RE F***IN' HOT!" *Huizong blushed because it was embarrassing. *Another Beatrix got a camera and took a photo. *That's one thing Another Nicole should especially must NOT do. Besides, she and Huizong would make a very bad pairing compared to Huizong and Another Beatrix. 98: The Dingo Fang can only be used by the Wombat Combatants, nobody else, especially Curt and Danielle, who originally found it. 99: The Crew of Africans must not be called n****rs *It's racist anyway. 100: The only time I can confiscate one possession of Another Nicole by selling it to Goodwill is if she gets suspended. 101-120 101: "Pokemon is Animal Cruelty" is not an excuse. 102: I will not sell Tariko Kirochu's Mesprit plush on Ebay. 103: I will not feed Ji Woong Kirochu carrots. 104: Singing "Dude Looks Like a Lady" to Ri Dae-Jung is only funny the first time. 105: I will not change Satoko's slogan from "The Darkness Is A Lost Beauty" to "I have free milk from my t**s". *She's still p***ed off 106: I will not show Huizong Barney, Sesame Street, or Wonder Pets, unless his niece is with him *Barney (Huizong hates that dinosaur) *Sesame Street (He tried shooting the TV) *Wonder Pets (Toshio Kisho wouldn't stop singing the songs) 107: I will not show, ANYONE, Transformers: Kiss Players, ever. *CJ, Satoko and Samantha weren't able to leave their rooms 108: Showing the team a pornographic anime is prohibited. 109: Silly string is officially banned *It took 5 weeks to clean it off. 110: Repainting Satoko's Transformers is not allowed. *Satoko had to clean the wet paint on her Skywarp G1 figure, she now keeps it in a box. 111: I will not give Huizong Transformers: Kiss Players manga, EVER. *Transformers: Kiss Players is not allowed, period. *The commanders banned the manga from being in the premises. *Satoko wouldn't leave the room. 112: Making the team watch 2 Girls 1 Cup results in supsension *Huizong couldn't drink from a cup for a week *It traumatized Sophie 113: I will not bring a sex toy to meetings, Huizong is still flustered. 114: Don't explain the Nanking massacre to Japanese children younger than 4, Jiko is very scared and was unable to go near Mei for a month. 115: "Screamer" is not an appropriate name for Another Nicole. *I called her that during a meeting, she threw a fit like a 4 year old, The commanders were laughing too hard to help, I still was in trouble *Ri Dae-Jung actually p***ed himself 116: Revealing clothes should not be worn with my uniform *My top part ripped off (Toshio fainted, Ri Dae-Jung couldn't talk, Ri Min-Li never spoke to me again, Mei couldn't look at me the same way) 117: Teaching Chinese and Korean Team Terrific 10 soldiers to hate their Japanese and Taiwanese colleagues is not acceptable, the Nanking Massacre is for discussing, not for brainwashing *Wei still can't look at Republic-era China the same way again 118: When teaching WWII to soldiers, Do not attempt to yell at Japanese, German, or Italian members about the atrocities and battles *Satoko is still whimpering (She hates getting yelled at!) *Setsuko and Satoko Kiranoko were unable to speak to Sun Wei and Sun Chen (Sino-Japanese War bit) 119: I will not sing any song from Nicki Minaj during a meeting, *Ri Dae-Jung is still traumatized. *The Commanders was p***ed *Mei never spoke to me again. 120: I will not copy quotes from Histeria! *"We dare you to watch Histeria!" (Mei and Ri Dae-Jung said in Mandarin and Korean "What the f***?") *Histeria! proudly presents China! (The Chinese Ghost kids never went near me again) 121-140 121: I will not steal Nicole Birou's Nintendo 3DS System 122: Meghann Trainee is banned forever in the base, ESPECIALLY All About That Bass *It took Toshio 4 weeks to get the song out of his head 123: I will not show the prison guards and doctors Twerk It by Miley Cyrus *I never seen Ri Dae-Jung and Toshio laugh so hard *We are now banned from twerking 124: KNOCK FIRST BEFORE ENTERING! *I caught Huizong having sex with Another Beatrix, he refused to talk to me for a week *I saw Another Giuseppe's "no-no" when he was in the shower, he now locks doors *I saw Satoko's breasts while getting changed, she now bans me from her room 125: Showing the prison guards of Justin Bieber p***ing is ill-advised. *Mei said Justin was an ugly girl and how did she/he get famous. *Huizong, Hiro, Ri Dae-Jung, Toshio laughed so hard that they almost peed themselves *Even Reicheru thought it was funny 126: I will not give Another Kazuki anything made by Disney except for franchises he likes. 127: I will not threaten King Kool by saying that I'll hit his face with a hacksaw or kill one of the members. *Of course, he doesn't tolerate threats. 128: No quotes from South Park *F*** you dolphins! (Satoko never went near me again) *Suicide rates in Japan are sky high! (Hiro almost killed me) *Shut up Kyle! (Huizong stared at me) *How would you like to suck my balls? *Gottai to bomb thah hahbah! Deddy? (Huizong hit me in the face, what a f***ing a**hole!) *Ogh! You must have very big pee-anis! (I am now banned from mimicking a Japanese South Park accent, ever, I have never seen Satoko so p***ed off!) *Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat B**** (All the members stared at me, Huizong was laughing too hard) 129: I will not say anything from Marvel Super Hero Squad, ever. *Brahm and Treat wouldn't stop saying "Alright Squadies, Hero Up!" * It drove Huizong NUTS 130: I will not say to Samantha Kyra "Ahhh, snow, dandruff from the sky) *She kept us in a lock and key * (Then I was pelted with snowballs from various people) * (And ghosts) * (D***it, Huizong!) 131: Double dog dares are banned * Huizong ended up being shirtless for a week, Another Beatrix couldn't be the most happiest woman ever * Toshio got a bath toy glued to his hand * Antonino is not allowed Starbucks of any kind * Neither I'm I. 132: I will not teach the ghosts to play strip poker *When Huizong was stripped down to his boxers, Another Beatrix was in the medical base for a week. *I have never seen Reicheru so embarrassed. *Meimei wasn't wearing a bra, she never forgave me. 133: Showing the ghosts 1000 Ways to Die results in suspension *Huizong liked it *Hiro and Ryou fell of their chairs, especially the refeeding syndrome episode. *Meimei covered Jiao's eyes *Wei thought it was awesome, *Jiao Xion never went near me again *Mulan Maozhi now hates me. 134: The Scary Maze Game is banned, period *Huizong (He fell out of his chair) *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (She hates jumpscares, reason why she can't play FNAF) *Meimei (She screamed) *Hiro (I never heard him scream so loud) *King Kool (He said "meh") 135: No Bubsy quotes! EVER! *Aren't these game designers wonderful? (I never seen Huizong's eye twitch so violently) *What could possibly go wrong? (Hiro tried to get that out of his head) *See that thing in front of you? That's a switch, just run into it to make something cool happen! (The Chinese Ghost Children are banned from switches) *Now, what would a platform game be without platforms hmm. I wonder if there's any extra lives up there? (Sophie and Reicheru screamed) 136: I will not make plushies of the WWII ghosts. *Huizong fainted when he saw a "Hwizwong" plushie. "Meimei and Toshio Kuroko thought it was hilarious 137: I will not go joyriding in a Mutsubishi Zero *Huizong and Hiro pulled me over. 138: Toshio's lab is OFF LIMITS! *When he means it, no touchy! *If you do, prepare for torture. That's right. You heard me. 139: I will not copy quotes from Dr. Smoov Transformers *This Autobot must be the most stupidest f***ing idiot ever (Huizong laughed so hard) *Wheeljack, why the f*** did you built the Dinobots with small brains? (Toshio couldn't look at Optimus Prime the same way again) *How about a mouthful of liquid nitrogen you a**hole? (Huizong said that to Samuel) *I am going to throw you right in the middle of that battlefield if you don't shut the f*** up! (Huizong said that to Samuel, Hiro died laughing) 140: I will not show Samuel South Park or anything he likes if he's punished. *In that case, I can only show him preschool shows for punishment, as well as The Get Along Gang (to try and change his attitude). 141-160 141: Huizong and any subsequent member from the Chinese-speaking world (Hong Kong, China, Taiwan, and Macau) of the team are NOT considered minions of satan. *Jann called them that once. I didn't tolerate it at all. 142: Dane Cook is banned forever in the base. *I want venom (Toshio backed away) *Has anyone seen my shoes? I kicked them off in a fit of joy (Mei Cloud was like WTF?) *Ah, what i'm I supposed to say to an atheist when he sneezes, ah, when you die, nothing happens (Hiro loves that one) *I went to the DMV, or as I like to call it, Satan's a**hole (Satoko had lost it) *I would love to have acidy spit (Ri Dae-Jung looked at me) *Slip 'N Slide, yeah... It would of have been fun if Dad checked for rocks before he put it down... Slip 'N Bleed from the a**s they should have called this ride (Jiao now has a fear of Slip 'n Slides) *He was hit by a dodger, which I found funny and ironic *F*** is like the best word ever, it's just F***!, cause it's go the F*****, and the ****KKKK!, F***! (Huizong said "D*** right!", Sophie glared at him) * (Ri Dae-Jung is still twitching) * (Quite violently) * (Antonino and Huizong love Dane Cook) 143: I will not feed Zhao Cloud salt 144: The Beer Song is banned, infinitely * Hiro and Huizong, who were p***ed a** drunk started singing this very loudly * Wei wouldn't stop yelling "I can't remember how much I had, I had a twelve-pack, with my dad!" * Me and Ri Dae-Jung almost died of laughter 145: All songs from Psychostick, ARE BANNED! * Huizong and Hiro sang the Beer Song very loudly, 146: I will not sing Cops and Robbers when Huizong is about. * Not my fault Another Beatrix called him a "Sexy Police Officer"! 147: I will not stick bumper stickers on ghosts and guards * My favourite was "Bad cop, No donut!" On Ri Dae-Jung 148: I will not wash Huizong stripped down to my undergarments * Samuel was jealous * Meimei was mad * Huizong, however, was a happy officer 149: Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life is banned, period. * Satoko and Jong-un still can't play as Nick or Ellis from L4D2 without the mental images * Huizong banned his niece from watching Shrek 150: POKEMON PORN IS BANNED! * Tariko screamed * Satoko Samo fainted * Toshio buried his face deep, into his mother's bosom. 151: The following WWII films are monitored * Unbroken (Huizong got a little scared) * Men Behind the Sun (Everyone is banned from watching it) * Boy With The Striped Pyjamas (It made the Germans a little supsicious) 152: I will stop calling the 1986 Transformers film "Game of Thrones for children" * Satoko still keeps calling it that * Reicheru calls it "Kiddie's Game of Thrones" * Jiao Shinozawa still spoils the film for everyone * "Game of Thrones-formers, Deaths in Disguise, All your favorites die, at the hands of, the guy who decided, Game of Thrones-formers, more than meets the death of your favorite characters~!" * Gotta love Satoko, she made that song. 153: I will not expose Sonic Vore pictures to Toshio Samo *Doing so will result in an extremely p***ed Satoko Samo 154: Do NOT establish "Pet a Sinophone day", where everyone has to pet the most people from China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau. *Results will be sweating, throbbing headaches, and a very p***ed off Huizong *Even though he deserved it. 155: The song "Bird is the Word" is banned infinitely from the base *Wei banged his head against the wall *Mei Cloud twitched quite violently 156: Do not talk in a demonic voice and say "I need to find a better host body" *The commanders and officers freaked * Satoko and Ri Dae-Jung laughed. 157: Never play with the tanks in the training room *Samuel ended up on the cannon while trying to get it unplugged *Huizong, Hiro, Toshio, Shika, Ri Dae-Jung, Marie, Mark, Ri Min-Li, Satoko, and Wei were laughing too hard to attack GBS teachers *I died laughing at it 158: Never let Antonino listen to rap or poetry *For everyone's sanity and your own, don't. 159: Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 and Baby Geniuses are banned forever in the base *Ji woong threatened to shoot himself if he saw that piece of trash. 160: I will not change Jiao/Jiko's motto to "Spoiled Child" *It's "Unit 731's Child"! 161-180 161: If you want to watch any of the films or games below, please let Sophie, Reicheru, Catherine or any other officer know beforehand, but make sure the commanders are out of the room *SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (Brahm and Treat wouldn't stop singing the song, "Now That We're Men") *Grave of the Fireflies (Catherine cried at the end) *Left 4 Dead 2 (Except Reicheru, she likes it, I'm not allowed to play Jong-un's or Satoko's copy, Huizong won't stop playing the Hunter theme) *Men Behind the Sun (NO! We are not traumatizing people using this film, especially Jiko-chan) *The Interview (Ri Min-Li was offended) *Team America: World Police (I was suspended for a month) *Junior (Men can't get pregnant, Another Nicole!) *Barefoot Gen (Jiao/Jiko, Huizong and Meimei freaked and ran, poor family!) *Monty Python: The Meaning of Life (Mr. Creosote exploding scene grossed everyone, while everyone was eating, Huizong never ate at French restaurants again) *Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (Huizong had a photosensitive epileptic seizure during the birth scene, he vomited.and the movie was shut off, much to Amanda's dismay) 162: For the love of Supernannya God's Man T**s, Stop freaking out when girls start bleeding once a month! *Frank noticed blood dripping down Satoko Samo's leg, *Reicheru's are pretty heavy! *Satoko doesn't need to be checked 3 times a week! *She threw a tampon at Samuel 163: I will not make t-shirts for everyone without permission *I survived: a P***ed off ghost girl (Reicheru thought it was funny I still wear it) *I survived: hearing the song "Let it Go" one hundred times *I survived: a Taiwanese and Italian Prankster (I hate Huizong and Antonino's antics) *I survived: a Teleporting Chinese boy (Wei still pushes people downstairs) *I survived: a Cranky Jiao/Jiko (She screams pretty loud!) *I survived: a Human Experimentation demonstration (Toshio's just doing this for s***s in giggles!) *I survived: Samuel the Otter's stupidity (I hate his pranks!) *I survived: So much c***, it won't fit on one shirt! 164: 7 words, No Five Nights at Freddy's at night. *Samuel has nightmares about animatronics *How do Jong-un, Huizong, and Hiro sleep peacefully after playing that?! 165: NO COPYING NOSTALGIA CRITIC QUOTES! *"Starscream Cookies are more than meets the eye-cing! You're wrong Starscream! I'm always wrong, and the sprinkles are simply to die for! STARSCREAM! Oh, just let me cook b****!, with a dash of---, STARSCREAM!" (Huizong and Zhao Cloud done that, Hiro never laughed so hard in his life to notice his brother in law getting beaten up) *"WHAT THE F*** CANADA?!" (All the Canadians looked at me) *"Bu-bu-bu-bulls***!" (Huizong died of laughter) *Hiro and Huizong love the Nostalgia Critic. *"What the H***, did they just talk?!" 166: Two words, NUMA NUMA! *Brahm and Treat are still singing it *It drove Huizong NUTS. 167: I will not change Huizong's tattoos to "To eat Cream Cheese, To P*** off, To have sex, to be sexy" *It will result in a very p***ed Huizong 168: I will not change Ri Dae-Jung's motto from "Whatever" to "To drink coffee and eat donuts" *He's still not happy 169: I will not sing Let it Go when Marie or Reicheru is in earshot *Laura kept singing it, Marie locked herself in the room 170: BME Pain Olympics is banned from the base *Ri Dae-Jung has difficulty peeing standing up *The boys and men covered their crotches. *The girls and women were like "OH MY GOD!" 171: When Toshio says Ri Dae-Jung's a boy, do not respond with the following *So, he has a d*** *THAT'S A GUY?! *I thought he was a little girl! *Why is he feminine throughout the sudden? 172: The Song Technologic is banned entirely *My head, oh god, Ri Dae-Jung was driven nuts to the point he almost killed a civilian *SHUT UP BRAHM AND TREAT! *'But it, use it, break it, fix it----F*** YOU!" 173: Viagra is banned from the premises forever, period. *Huizong's erection lasted 3 hours, poor him, Samuel mixed his coffee with Viagra. 174: Making sexually explicit yaoi situations with Transformers figures to the Chinese Ghost Children, Jiao/Jiko, Satoko, and Samantha Hinkhouse is highly frowned at and is not funny *Satoko was not able to use her Megatron and Thundercracker Henkei! Henkei! figures for a couple of days. *Jiao/Jiko is stil traumatized *The Chinese Ghost Children never forgave me. *Samantha now plays in private. 175: Onion News Network is banned infinitely. *Work! Work you c***sucking piece of s***! What's wrong with you?! What's wrong with you?! Why can't you work like a normal machine?! (Huizong was hungry when the vending machine stopped working, when he said that, I died laughing) *Consumers are lining up today to be the first to purchase Sony's brand new stupid piece of s*** that doesn't do the godd*** thing it's f***ing supposed to. (Huizong said it about a broken PS4, That man is god!) *Hiro loves the Onion News Network 176: Angry Grandpa Show quotes are banned *What the f*** are you watching? (Jann said this when she caught Satoko watching Transformers) *Candy Galore! I'm in heaven, I'm in heaven! (Huizong keeps stealing Halloween candy) *I put a little Mentos in your Diet Coke, so what? (Huizong tried doing that, it went up his nose) *Touch my candy, I'll break your TV, I'll break your Xbox (I said that to Huizong, he wouldn't let me play with his TV or XBOX 360) * (I can't believe we are still allowed to watch this) 177: I will not change the threat rate from Low, Medium, High to OH GOD!, GODD***!, F*** ME! *Meimei thought it was hilarious until her daughter said the third one *Heh, kids. 178: I will not post WWII ghosts in seductive poses on the internet *Huizong's pinup posters with him sitting down and legs spreaded out, the commnets were "OVARIES EXPLODED!" X3, "Have my babies!" X10, "D***, HE'S HOT!" and "SEXY!" *When he was in a mall, Another Beatrix got to see him half naked by crazy girls, her reaction?: HAWT D***! after saving him *Huizong, having more fangirls than ever before *Dietrich is not impressed *Antonino, was a happy spirit 179: For the love of Supernannya God's Man T**s, FIND A TOILET, DON'T S*** OR P*** INSIDE THE BASE OR OUTSIDE, USE A F***ING TOILET! *Mainland Chinese tourists failed to find a toilet and they let their kid s*** on the camp campus, they were punished and banned from the camp, the Chinese soldier members who witnessed this were evacuated and taught to behave in Supernannya, AGAIN. 180: 2 Girls 1 Finger is banned infinitely *Huizong wasn't able to talk to his sister for a month. 181-200 181: When Wei teleports, do not tickle him, just don't *He freaked out 182: Bird is the Word is banned infinitely from the base *Ri Dae-Jung banged his head against the wall *Toshio twitched violently *Antonino loves that song. 183: Pig latin is banned *Funny to annoy the Zhungxi Twins with! 184: Never say "Where's my little tapeworm?" *Toshio spent 2 weeks giving everyone tapeworm exams 185: No condoms on doors! *Me, Huizong, and Antonino done it on every door, it was unnoticed for three days until Samuel yelled "GROSS!" *We actually wet ourselves from laughing too hard 186: When playing 7 or 11 minutes in heaven, don't partner Huizong to Another Nicole *He ejaculated over her face when she touched his genitals repeatedly *He was p***ed *Hiro was laughing too hard to help 187: Do not pick up the child medics yelling "UNIT 731 CHILD DOCTORS!" *They really hate that *Really hate that *Tariko Cap loathes me 188: Unless Jiao or Tokiko is with their family, no Nick Jr, PBS, Disney Junior and so on *Meimei is greatly disturbed by Sesame songs *Huizong fell face first when she saw his niece watching Dinosaur Train *Ryou and Hiro think Barney is Evil *Jiao loves the Wonder Pets 189: No commiting crimes to get Satoko's attention *She put me in handcuffs and hung from a Mutsubishi Zero *Sophie asked me where I was, Satoko pointed up *I waved *Sophie facepalmed 190: When about to watch the following anime, please let a high-ranking officer or commander know *Dragon Ball Z (Mark Lara-Rutter now has a fear of the following things, cockroaches that eat teenagers, adolescents in general, lizards, bubble gum, demons, and all tons of c***) *Super Milk-chan (Toshio thought it was the worst piece of s*** ever) *Sailor Moon (Satoko really hates that, Brahm now asks teenage Japanese girls if they have powers) *Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler (Amanda Higgleburg thought it was a shotacon anime, and she yelled YAOI! constantly, almost sent Satoko screaming, Reicheru won't leave her quarters, Sophie fainted, Ryo explained to her that Black Butler is not a yaoi, it is a mystery/horror/comedy, she won't listen) 191: When also about to watch the following webtoons or webcomics, please notify any officer or commander *Happy Tree Friends (Toshio thought it was the best thing ever, it scared Mark, Ri Dae-Jung likes it) *Dick Figures (Hiro and Huizong have been compared to the main characters by Meimei) *Dragon Ball: Multiverse (Mark...) 192: When I'm in Toshio's medical bay, do not say the following *"Those stairs have something against me!" (Samuel) *"Not my fault the wall got in my way" (Me) *"Can I have a lollipop after this?" *"Just rip it off fast!" (Brahm) *"It smells like floor wax in here" (Treat) *"Does this look swollen in here" (Brahm again, *shudders*) *(He still resorts to violence) *(He's got one hell of a katana) 193: When bathing Huizong or Meimei, do not do it stripped to your undergarment *Brahm and Treat were jealous *The commanders were mad *Huizong and Meimei, well, they were very happy twins 194: The following nicknames are frowned upon *Sexyzong (Huizong) *Hirohito (Hiro and Satoru) *Unit 731 Chick (Jiao) *Otterhead (Sophie) *Girl on Fire (Reicheru) *(And so many others I can't name them all!) 195: Don't rename birthdays to "You were expelled from a uterus today!" day 196: Never tell the members about Japanese vending machines *Although some were actually amazing, some of them were over-the-top *Like, used underwear *That's RIGHT, used underwear *Another Nicholas was blushing and said he wanted a pair of panties *Satoko can't find her underwear, has been wearing her uniform without panties on, guess what? For a week *Another Nicholas is a perverted freak. 197: The following songs are monitored *Unit 731 by Slayer (Mainland Chinese tourists were shocked and they complained it after Satoko played it very loudly) *Korea Does What It Is Determined To Do! (Ri Min-Li still plays that) *King for a Day by Pierce the Veil (TURN THAT S*** DOWN HUIZONG!) *Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (Huizong's new theme song) *Wiggle by Jason Derulo (They hate that, really hate that) *Talk Dirty to Me by Jason Derulo (People from other countries, officially hate me) *Any Frozen song (It drove most of the men and boys, and some women and girls, NUTS) *Angel of Death by Slayer (It p***ed Jewish members off, godd***it Satoko!) *Nanking by Exodus (Huizong likes that song, despite what it is actually about) *Dr. Heart Stealer by Hiroshi Kamiya (Satoko, for the love of god, Stop playing that through the speakers! she does this to p*** off Samuel, Huizong won't stop singing it) 198: No quoting The Simpsons *They taste like burning (Jiao said that about fried rice) *Quit throwing your garbage into another dimension! *Your family can't help you now *"Eat my shorts!" *Are they any jive talking robots in the play (Satoko likes that one, she just loves giant motherf***ing robots!) *Aww man, this sucks and this blows (Huizong and Hiro said that when they were asked to guard a crystal) *Expand my brain, Learning Juice! (Huizong giggled) *"I told you so" has a brother, his name is "Shut the h*** up!" (Huizong laughed at that) *I don't get mad, I get stabby (Toshio brought out the knife) *"Why, you little...!" *And I say a monkey can mow our lawn (Samuel got a few odd looks) *I never dreamed an American car, designed in Germany, assembled in Mexico from parts made in Canada (I got a few odd looks from the German, Canadian, American, and Mexican members) *"Don't look where I'm pointing!" *"I like men now!" *I'll teach to laugh at something is funny! (Really, Ri Dae-Jung?) *I can't be a vegetarian, I love the taste of death (Me) *Well Excuse me for having enormous I didn't work on! *"I dare you to ride your skateboard to the Krusty Burger and back...naked." *If you love fish like I do, you want them to die with dignity *I like boobies! (Jiao/Jiko said that in front of everyone, Brahm and Treat got into so much trouble with Meimei and Hiro, Huizong was laughing his a** off) *Look, lady. I got a peptic ulcer, my wife's hocking me for a new car, and I need a root canal. (Oh, Samuel.) *(Again, I am amazed that we are allowed to watch this) 199: Don't start quoting Shrek *Help! I'm being kidnapped by a monster who's trying to relate to me! (Huizong yelled that while fighting Curt) *I hate these ball shows, they bore me to tears! Flip over to the Wheel of Torture *Samuel, you HAVE the right to remain silent, What you lack is the capacity (It shut him up) *It looks like we're up a chocolate creek without a popsicle stick! *Not my gumdrop button (Shika said that, Toshio Samo and Toshio Cap were laughing too hard) *(Some of the commanders and officers like Shrek) *(They deny it) 200: Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 quotes and insults, don't start quoting them! *Come on, Coach! Maybe the helicopter... Maybe it's made of chocolate! (I'm now banned from Helicopters) *No-Siree-Bob (Huizong was like WTF) *Scrawny little b**** I'm gonna kill! (Samuel called Huizong that) *So that's a Smoker, huh? Bet he's popular with the lady zombies (Samuel said that about Huizong, but replaced "a Smoker" with "Huizong" and "zombies" with "ghosts" *A crying woman… What, you think she's sad the mall's closed? (Huizong said that when Marie was in her crying period) *Crazy legs! (I called Nicole that) *I'm not― I'm not going near the crying girl (Samuel said that when he was asked to talk to Marie while she was crying in her room) *Seriously, I think we should just leave the crying girl alone (Brahm also said that about Marie) *Rochelle…that ain't you, is it, girl? (Jong-un said that) *All abooard! Whoop whoop! I always wanted to do that (Brahm won't stop saying that) *(It drove few of the commanders NUTS) *(the North Korean Cap Vigintuplets, Satoko Samo, Reicheru and Nicole Birou-Jennings love Left 4 Dead) *(Amazing it's not banned) 201-220 201: Don't explain Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny to the WWII ghosts *They still think Santa Claus is a pedophile *Hiro was up all night on watch 202: Never, EVER, explain yaoi or yuri to anyone, EVER *Toshio is now scared *Satoko now plays in private *Jong-un fainted 203: Never argue with inanimate objects, this includes *Vending Machines *Forks *Shoes *Computers *Toasters *The slushie machine *Rolling pins *Or chairs * (They will, question me on mental health) * (Huizong called the vending machine a "son of a b****") 204: When inside the other's rooms, please consider what music you are going to listen to. *Ri Dae-Jung hates rap playing in his room *Wei thinks it's awesome when I do that. *Satoko hates Frozen music. 205: Do not pretend you have Tourette's syndrome *"Hello F*** OFF! Sophie, Are F*** okay to day?" (Sophie looked at me in disbelief) *"I wish for DONKEY S*** IN MY FACE!" (Huizong smiled) *"Let's watch the GODD*** show!" (Jiao/Jiko thought that was hilarious) *Hello F***!, how are you to-F***ING!-day? *The commanders had a talk with me but they were laughing too hard 206: Nobody is allowed to dress as Kenny from South Park *Toshio doesn't want to take any chances 207: Never challenge the team on "Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?" *The medics, yes *The commanders, yes, *S. Korean and N. Korean members, yes *Huizong and Meimei, yes *Ri Dae-Jung, yes *Mei Cloud, yes *Antonino, not even close. 208: Never play the Llama song over and over again *All music players were confiscated until further notice *I threw a brick at Antonino *Huizong threw Antonino *Where? *Out of the window 209: Don't skip training *Huizong caught me *Who've would of thought that a former Imperial Japanese Army Taiwanese Second Lieutenant cared so much about education! 210: When we are out in the ghost universe, don't dance sexually to get others attention in Nationalist-era Mainland *Sophie and Reicheru really hate that *Now we have Hiro and 'Zong following us. 211: After sleeping in someone else's room, never leave the following c*** over their floor *DPRK posters (Marie's counterparts) *Starscream dakimakura (Satoko, Don't leave that in anyone's room, Dennis found it under his bed) *Justin Bieber merchandise *Pokémon plushies (Huizong did not enjoy it when Tariko crashed his room for tonight) *Porn (Jiko discovered her uncle's porn while putting on cartoons) *Toys *Game of Thrones DVDs 212: Don't use tampons to stop nosebleeds *Huizong and Meimei thought I had a tampon fetish *Reicheru was grossed out *Satoko thought it was hilarious 213: Satoko Samo is not the 'Dolly Parton' of the Team Terrific 10 *Not my fault she has large breasts! 214: The following Yo Mamma Jokes are monitored *Yo Mamma's so stupid, she got hit by a parked car! (I enjoy that one) *Yo Mamma's so ugly, she makes onions cry (Onions are now monitored) *Yo Mamma's so fat, she makes Homer Simpson look like he's on a diet! *Yo Mamma's so stupid, she thought Starbucks was space currency (Starbucks are now monitored) 215: When arguing with Ri Dae-Jung or Mao Cloud, do not result in hairpulling *Ri Dae-Jung pulls hard *Mao pulls harder *Huizong and Hiro were laughing too hard to help *The commanders freaked that I was missing some hair. 216: Never Frebreeze a ghost *It irritates his eyes *Huizong was not happy he smelled like Apple Spice, yet he attracted more women than usual. 217: Never let Antonino watch a Mythbusters marathon *Huizong has a new nickname *And his uniform's ruined, he has to use a new one, which is still an IJA uniform *Three guesses on what his new nickname is 218: Two Words, LADY GAGA *Another Nicole won't stop singing Poker Face *Ri Dae-Jung hates Lady Gaga 219: 'One Tequila, Two Tequila, Three Tequila, Floor' *The male WWII ghosts are hilarious when drunk *The Kuro Unit sang the Beer Song *Huizong said "This stuff's the greatest!", before falling to the floor *Hiro wouldn't stop saying "Ah, just like the good ol' days, back in Imperial Japan" *Meimei and Sakura died laughing *Those men are such lightweights 220: Waka Laka is banned infinitely from the base *Antonino and Samuel kept playing it *Ri Dae-Jung finally snapped *As did everyone else *I found it amusing! 221-240 221: Do not tickle anyone! *Remember what happened to Dennis and Ri Dae-Jung?! *And how did I know Huizong was f***ing ticklish, it's his lower neck, abdomen, and side, mostly the lower neck. *Reicheru kicked me off 222: PETA propaganda is not to be taught to anyone, ever *Jiao/Jiko hates me, she really loathes me at times 223: No quoting Foamy the Squirrel. 224: When speaking Mandarin, Korean, or Japanese, don't attempt it unless you know what you are saying *I said in Chinese to Huizong "There is a cat down my pants" 225: Never suggest the Bobbalu motto should be "Come to the Bobbalu side, we have cookies." *Huizong and Sophie thought that was hilarious *Even Hiro did. 226: Never ask anyone to say anything a toddler would say. i.e 'I went poopy in my pants!' *I said that during a meeting, Huizong, Ri Dae-Jung, the other Chinese-speakers and Korean members, aswell as the Japanese, German, Italian, African, Australian members died of laughter *The commanders were laughing too hard to scold me. 227: I will stop reminding everyone that almost everyone dies in Transformers: The Movie *Jiao/Jiko won't stop saying "Megatron dies, Mr. Screamer Man dies, Insecticons die, Thundercracker dies, Skywarp dies, Optimus Prime dies, Prowl dies, Ratchet dies, Red Alert dies, Wheeljack dies, Ironhide dies, Dirge dies, Ramjet dies, Thrust dies." *Yes, sweetie, we get it now! 228: Do not leave dakimakura or adult sex toys in anyone's room *Brahm and Treat found Satoko's Starscream dakimakura *They still wonder what she does in her spare time 229: "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, didildidi!" *I saw Toshio banging his head saying "Get out! Get out! Get out!" *We are now banned from masturbating *Poor Satoko, at least she's got a dakimakura 230: Do not ask any Chinese or Taiwanese if they are a Mac or a PC *They really hate that 231: Dr. Smoov and Randomus Prime are banned, period *Jiko was copying bad words off it 232: I will not try to tattoo Huizong myself. 233: Fifty Shades of Grey is banned. 234: Do not challenge the guards to a race * You will lose * Very, very, very badly * Sophie was very unhappy 235: Watch your language around Jiao/Jiko * Meimei almost had a heart attack when she said "Samuel Big F*** Face, Mommy!" * Huizong almost broke a rib laughing 236: Never talk or act like a munchkin * Mei... Ri Dae-Jung.... * I nearly p***ed myself laughing * Huizong, Antonino, and Satoko were laughing just as hard 237: After eating a huge meal to the point of bloating, never rub your stomach and blurt out "It's a boy!" * Mei was alarmed when I said that * Toshio-kun and Ri Dae-Jung were losing it 238: It's a Small World After All is banned, infinitely * I locked Ri Dae-Jung, Huizong, and Toshio in a room and put it on the room, for 2 HOURS * Ri Dae-Jung hates that song * Huizong hates it * Toshio hates it even more *To put the icing on the cake, Another Kazuki loathes all Disney music including this. 239: Don't lock anyone in the room while any Slayer song is playing * Sophie was angry * Another Nicole kept saying "NOT CUTE AT ALL!" * Reicheru, she was a very happy ghost 240: Justin Bieber songs are banned. *Sophie and Catherine claimed that "Baby" hurts their ears 241-260 241: Johnny Test is banned from the base permanently * No quotes from that show either. For example, "Johnny want shiny trophy!" may teach young members bad grammar. * Sophie thinks it is a Dexter's Laboratory wannabe. 242: Laxatives are officially banned from the base permanently * I slipped laxatives into Samuel's food. * The commanders were disgusted when he s*** himself *S***-bomb!" * Huizong is hilarious. 243: Nicki Minaj's Anaconda shall not be played at the base under any circumstances. * Samuel, Brahm, and Treat found it amusing, that they ended up singing it all day. * It drove Huizong, Meimei, Jiao, and Hiro NUTS, Huizong almost forgot what music sounded like. * Reicheru is still banging her head against a wall. 244: I will not copy or imitate inappropriate or violent acts I see or hear on The Simpsons 245: I will not copy quotes from Pixar films * Hey, let's play a game, it's called 'see who can be quiet the longest' (Everyone's favorite game with Another Nicole, Brahm, and Treat) * I like you temporarily! * You in the suit! Yes, you! Take a bath, Hippie! (I said that to Bridget, the soldiers were laughing too hard too attack) * You poured prune juice in his gas tank * CA-CA, RAWRRR! (I woke everyone up) * The '60's weren't good to you, were they? * You keep talkin' to yourself, people will think you're crazy (I said that to Satoko while playing with her Transformers) * What, did I forget to wipe my mud flaps? (Satoko laughed at that) * Crazy grandpa car (I said that to Giuseppe, priceless) * Aaaaah, this is the part were we blow up! (The entire infantry was evacuated) * I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage *Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! (Pizza is now monitored) * Half of the team adore Pixar films 246: The following questions are frowned upon * Do you pee standing up or sitting down? (Jiao/Jiko asked this, Huizong said 'I pee standing up, I'm a boy!", Jiao Xiao said "Why sitting down dear, the other way isn't ladylike.", the commanders facepalmed) * Did you s*** yourself? * Is Justin Bieber gay? (That's now the personal favorite of the commanders) * Where do ghost babies come from? 247: Do not play baseball with military boots on * I kicked Huizong in an unfortunate place * He still walks funny * I am still laughing. 248: Unless Jiao, or any toddler is in the base, no PBS Kids, Nick Jr, Disney Junior. and so on * Teletubbies disturb Marie * Ri Dae-Jung ran from the room when he saw Jiao/Jiko watching Wonder Pets * The Zhungxi twins think Barney is a pedophile * Jiao/Jiko loves the Numberjacks and Postman Pat. * Sophie and King Kool love PB&J Otter. 249: Never say the following human swear phrases when you get angry * Aw, T***s! * B***s! * Weak T**ty! (I use that quite a bit) * Aw, f*** me! * Man t**s! * F*** p***! * Pretty much any sentence with the word T**s or F*** * (Weak T**ty has become a popular one in the base) * (Even heard Nicole yell it) * ("F***in' Weak T**ty!") * ('Zong and I gave eachother to O.o look) * (Before we burst into laughter) 250: Lucky Star is banned infinitely in the base and should not be quoted * (Jiao/Jiko said "Kono-chan is mommy!") * (Hilarious!) * Someone's having a blood conversations! * Super Mega special mecha awesome chocolate-dipped shining flaming glowing incredible serve! (Fun to shout randomly) * Being flat chested is a status, a precious rarity! (I secretly make fun of Satoko's t**s) 251: Do not quote Hetalia, manga, webcomic or anime * China, I choose you! (Jiao was like WTF?) * AHHHH! THIS FOOD TASTES TERRIBLE! I'VE NEVER EATEN SOMETHING SO INCREDIBLE BLAND AND DISGUSTING! (Fun to shout out randomly) * YOUR BRAIN'S IN WAY FAR OUTER SPACE! (Huizong snickered) * WAAAH! WHAT THE C***OLA HAPPENED HERE!? (Reicheru said that) * Paaaasssttttta~! (Shut up Samuel!) * Don't shoot me! I'm a virgin! * You're the most pathetic excuse for a country I've ever seen...! Are you sleeping at me right now?! (Really, Huizong?) * (I am amazed on how we are still allowed to watch this) * (Satoko loves Hetalia) 252: For the love of Satoko's Starscream dakimakura and t**s, CALM THE F*** DOWN WHEN TEACHING PEOPLE THE JAPANESE WAR ATROCITIES IN CHINA! * Satoko was never so horrified in her life. 253: Don't let the Chinese Ghost Children watch a Nanking Massacre documentary * Their parents will be p****ed * For their innocence and everyone's sanity, just don't 254: The guro manga Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere is banned, period * Hiro does not like the thought of nude female tank giantesses * Neither does Reicheru 255: Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji yaoi and shotacon is banned, infinitely * Almost sent Ryo and Satoshi screaming their heads off * Reicheru refused to let go of her Sebastian Michaelis plush doll and was crying * I am amazed on how we are still allowed to watch this. 256: Do not let Amanda "Kawaii-chan" Higgleburg watch Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler * For everyone's sanity and Satoshi Jr. and Toshio's innocence, just don't * Satoko almost fainted when she projected a pornographic CielxSebastian doujin * Now all the Kuroshitsuji seasons are monitored. 257: Do not attempt the fake Xbox One Backwards Compatiblity prank * GODD***IT HUIZONG! * We went through 5 Xbox One consoles 258: When Samuel's brother visits, keep him away from Ryo and Satoshi * Otherwise, he will get the back * Violence will enuse * And odds are, he will win * He's afraid of ghosts? 259: When a tourist from China visits, keep them away from the Chinese Ghost Kids and the Japanese WWII ghosts * Some old woman from Nanjing, China thought the kids were Nanking Massacre victims due to their wounds and the Japanese WWII ghosts were the killers * Huizong said "No, no, me, my bro for life, and my sis were in Taiwan, we partied for six to eight weeks and that was WAY BEFORE me and my bro-in-law joined the IJA." * It took a while for Wei, Mulan, and Jiao to explain that they died in Han Dynasty China, but she didn't listen to them and threatened to take them away * Hiro snatched them off her and he put them in a playroom, Toshio Kuroko supervised. 260: The movie Hisss is banned, period * Huizong was never able to eat anything after we saw that * Did I mention Toshio, Reicheru are vore-sensitive? * We also have to skip that scene in Men In Black 3 where a woman devoured a man 261-280 261: I will not imitate violent acts I see on Animaniacs 262: Never make a motto for the team "You don't have to be an idiot to work here, we'll train you!" *Sophie told me to take them down and apologize to Nicole *She was suprised when she suggested to keep them up *I hugged Nicole. 263: Never let Amanda Higgleburg watch a Kuroshitsuji marathon *She made another pornographic images of Sebastian and Ciel *She has a new nickname *Three guesses on what her nickname is *The team is still horrified *Ri Dae-Jung never looked at the characters from Black Butler the same way 264: Amanda Higgleburg is now banned from going into Satoko's room during her "happy time" *She caught Satoko "doing her happy time" in her room *It took her three tries to get her out of her room *She also has a new nickname *Two guesses to know what it is. 265: PETA flash games are banned *Satoko was horrified *Ri Dae-Jung thought the Cooking Mama game was stupid yet hilarious *Mei now hates PETA *So does Toshio *And everyone else. 266: When a sign says keep out, KEEP OUT OF THE ROOM! *I caught Satoko with her Starscream dakimakura with her stripped down to her panties and bra *She threw a brick at me *She's never forgave me and never talked to me again 267: Do not search up the following on Urban Dictionary *Piece of S*** and other words with Piece of S*** in them (Reicheru and Ryo Kisho are still laughing to death) *Homework (Huizong was laughing too hard to read it) *PETA (The first definition is everyone's favorite) *Brony (Huizong won't stop laughing his a** off) *Soccer Mom (Satoko's personal favorite) *Justin Bieber (Satoko was laughing) 268: AVGN should not be quoted *What a s*** load of f*** *64 bits. 32 bits. 16 bits. 8 bits. 4 Bits! 2 BITS! 1 BIT! HALF BIT! QUARTER BIT! THE WRIST GAME! (Funny to shout out randomly) *This is the most unstable game I've ever played *TIME TO START DROPPING SOME F-BOMBS, F***, F***, F***, F***! *Where did you learn to be an ***hole?! *BOMBS AWAY, BUGS B****! *Out of the way, you f***ing ghosts, here comes Mrs. T**s! Jumping like she's on the moon! (I said that when Satoko was allowed to enter the main base by Huizong and Hiro, Mi Jung-il was laughing too hard to do anything) *She's giving birth to a solar baby! (I just believed that its mother would be a sun goddess.) *(I am amazed how we are allowed to watch this) 269: Be careful of what you write in Japanese language in Hepburn *Satoko hit Amanda Higgleburg because she wrote "Satoko's V*****" down on paper, she wrote it down in Japanese language underneath and was horrified *She also wrote "Can I have sex with you?" to Ryo Kisho, he hasn't been so horrified in his life, he done the same *She actually wrote "I have a cat in my pants", Satoshi Jr now hates her. *Satoko now hates her. 270: Do not attempt to say anything in Japanese unless you know what the f*** you are saying *Amanda pointed at Satoko's breasts and said "oppai! (breasts)", she hit her *I laughed *So did Toshio 271: Two words, SONIC PORN! *Satoshi and Ryo Kisho couldn't have possibly be more horrified *Satoko fainted *Toshio hates me 272: Do not say China owns Taiwan, ever *Huizong threw a brick at me, why does everyone love throwing bricks?! 273: NEVER quote The Annoying Orange. *Hey! Hey, Apple. KNIFE! *It's Little Apple! (I swear, I never looked at apples the same way again.) *Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah (Brahm and Treat never resisted.) *Yay! I wish every day was vacation day! *Now that's what I call a pork chop! *ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FRUITBALL!! (Samuel, you can't play that indoors. It's stupid.) *And elephants are microwaves. *When he goes swimming, I like to call him Bob! *Gilbert Gottfried called. He wants his laugh back. *What do you think I am? A bag of Skittles? *Just hangin', with my bud. *(Again, I am amazed how the h*** we can still watch this) 274: When King Kool is carrying a book bag, do NOT call it a purse, or else... 275: Male Pregnancy is banned, entirely *At least let Satoko watch Hetalia or Black Butler without the mental images! 276: When how much work papers you have, "a buttload", "a**load", "a f***ton", "a little bit", "whatever you feel like giving me" and "a s***load" are not numbers *Satoko hates this rule so much 277: Davey Jones is not going to stuff me in his locker, I must stop constantly saying it *Samuel yelled this "DAVEY JONES IS GONNA STUFF ME IN HIS LOCKER!", during a warm day, the boys and men were shirtless, some of them wore military jackets, and the women and girls were wearing bikinis. *Sophie was angry *Toshio was confused *Ri Dae-Jung, was a very happy Korean, he said "YOU'RE WATCHING TOO MUCH TV, SAMUELETTE!", he wore his military coat with it. 278: I am not Captain Banana Hammock and I must stop shouting this. *Samuel yelled "I AM CAPTAIN BANANA HAMMOCK!", Ri Dae-Jung died of laughter *Huizong still can't stop laughing at Samuel *I was laughing too hard to do anything 279: IVs and oxygen are not to be referred "Hangover Helpers" *Huizong asked Sophie while drunk from a Hangover. 280: Parry Gripp songs are banned entirely *"You're Driving me Crazy" sums up Huizong and Another Nicole perfectly *So does Jonathan Woods and Ryou. 281-300 281: Do not attempt to challenge the ghosts to a game of Russian Roulette *You will lose really badly *Really Badly 282: Do not let Jann Simmons near Maria Tachimi *Maria's Transformers figures are peace offerings to help her get justice for her death as the six girls never apologized of what happened *CJ protected her 283: Two words, SONADOW YAOI! *Maria Tachimi was horrified *Satoko left the room 284: Please, don't quote the original Popples cartoon at all. *No food? No playing? This is an emergency! (Ri Dae-Jung regretted it.) *Me crazy? You're the one zinging around the bathtub! (Another Nicole said that to everyone in the bathroom.) *You can come out now, Macho man. (Another Beatrix said that to Huizong, easily flustered that man, quite petite that Taiwanese man) *Nevermind, I'll just flunk. *I didn't know the tent was that hungry. *SHE'S SHE'S VACUUM PACKED!! THAT THING AND SHE....AND SHE.....SHE WENT......POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! *This is the first time I've ever given myself a full body facial. *Do they make cows this small? (Bridget replied with "NO! BESIDES, I HATE EATING BEEF!") *More like the massacre of the century! (Curt said it when he broke into the base one night.) *Aaaaaaaaaaaugh! Mike's wrapped around by a giant snake! (Has Samuel gone insane already?) *No sweat, you just remember if you have trouble in any situation, you know who to call on, hey! (Marie said that to me, only making myself so comfortable) *There goes the neighborhood, and there it goes again! (Fun to blurt out if you're bored) *Flamingo Airlines, the only way to fly! (Seriously, Another Nicole? No wonder why she loves flamingoes. I bet that it's pink in color) *Yay! I'm a stamp collector! (Stamps are now monitored.) *(Sophie, Marilou, and CJ love the Popples series. Heck, Sophie can't wait for the 2015 revival.) 284: For the love of what's holy, Stop playing Westboro Baptist Church bulls***! 285: No quotes from Saint's Row! 286: Fake, Knock Off, or Rip-off Transformers should not be used to appease Maria Tachimi. 287: Samuel the Otter is not allowed to watch the following anime *One Piece (He kept talking through it) *Dragon Ball Z *Boku no Pico (Adults only, motherf***er!) 288: When a sign says Do Not Disturb, DO NOT GO IN! *Marie was in her crying period, she attacked me. 289: Never let Samuel on a unicycle *D***, that was a lot of blood *Sophie and Marilou won't stop freaking out *Huizong and Ri Dae-Jung were laughing too hard to do anything 299: Never let Huizong or Hiro go out unsupervised *They ended up with a million dollars in damages *Huizong even streaked naked in public, Hiro set things on fire, just because he didn't like them. *We had to bail them out of jail 300: If you are a female and PMSing or menstruating, leave the motherf***in' base for a few days. *We haven't seen Satoko for a couple of days now *No, it wasn't because of King Kool's jokes about women on their... take a guess. Read the rule again! *Reicheru's menstruating often leaves her insomniac and makes her cry the next morning. 301-320 301: Never sing the Batman theme song, but replace Batman with Trojan Man *Huizong and Hiro laughed hysterically for two hours *Samuel won't stop singing it *Mei is still humming it 302: When you are going to a convention or having an convention in the base, please let the officers and commanders know *Trafalgar Law cosplay (Satoko used it a couple of times, she looked like a freakin' hipster, Samantha Kyra freaked out, thinking she was a robber) *Shadow the Hedgehog cosplay (They thought Satoko wearing it was too revealing) *Portgas D. Ace cosplay (Satoko stills cosplays as Ace from One Piece, she made the Japanese corps men have erections) *Human Starscream (Satoko used this, the main problem is that menstrual blood can easily get on it) *L4D2 Witch cosplay (Sophie doesn't want to take any chances) 303: Never let a drunken Eric sing gospel music *Mei was amazed how a man can make his voice that high *I've never seen Huizong laugh so hard *The WWII ghosts were laughing too hard to get him to stop *I was laughing too hard to do anything 304: Disney songs are not a form of interrogation *Huizong flipped out after listening to the song from Frozen for two hours *Meimei is still laughing *Marie Lara-Rutter swore that she'd shoot herself in the head if she had to hear Laura sing "Let it Go" one more time 305: Never decide to give Jiao/Jiko a geography lesson with the Animaniacs *Huizong really hates that 50 States song *Hiro hates it 306: Never let Huizong go out alone unless he needs to *He streaked in Nannyatropolis before being arrested *Another Beatrix fainted, why is Huizong so hot?! 307: Never wear Stilettos when playing sports *Ryou kicked Huizong in his "down under" *Ryou is now banned from playing baseball *He still walks funny *I am still laughing *Until he found blood in his urine *He got examined by Toshio *Huizong still has yet to forgive him for that. 308: Never ask any Taiwanese or Chinese member If they are an Android or an iPhone *They really hate that 309: Watch your language around the little ones *Ri Dae-Jung nearly fainted when Matthew said "Samuel Big F*** Head" *Toshio almost broke a rib laughing 310: Never try to teach anyone Disney songs *Huizong really hates Bippity Boppity Boo and It's A Small World After All *Marie Lara-Rutter is tired of the song Let it Go 311: When Reicheru is using her attacks, do not say the following *Ooh, pretty lights, wait, those aren't lights at all, those are fire thingys *Burn, baby, burn! *D*** girl! *Ace is back! 312: Shaq-Fu for the Genesis is banned entirely *Ri Dae-Jung never played a SEGA Genesis again. 313: Think TWICE before quoting the Wiiviewr and his sons. *No no no! If the fielder misses the ball, he can only get 2 bases. We don't want to make the outfielder feel bad because he missed the ball, because everyone's a winner! (CJ got confused at first.) *SpongeBob smash this ball with this stick! (Samuel made fun of SpongeBob.) *Where is PETA when you actually need them? (Bridget said that when Toshio was playing Pokemon, he put his game down and attacked him like the Witch from L4D2) *It was like they went to a Kindergarten and started writing down the games the kids played at recess. (Toshio and Marie agreed.) *Why would you care about winning a bunch of little pictures of prizes? *I have to assume that the people who came up with this title got drunk one day and threw up all over the room and said "Hey! There's an idea for a game!" (Sophie admitted that she'd never get drunk when it comes to projects, Huizong laughed too hard, this describes Bubsy 3D perfectly) *But I really like my shuffleboard! (Another Nicole tried to wreck the team's shuffleboard while CJ said that.) *I really don't wanna see you grabbing the dough and making cookies with your dirty paws! (Sophie stopped making cookies for the team.) *...Or terrorizing the innocent hot air balloonists! (Catherine felt that hot air balloon rides can be dangerous at times when she heard Samuel say that.) *Who plays the game for the graphics? *Now there's a Saturday Morning Cartoon for you! (Marilou wished something like that, thinking there could've been one about a gang of cute kittens with wings.) *Oh no! I forgot my keys! (Brahm and Treat screamed that when they were locked out of the base by mistake one day until Ryou and Satoko came back.) *Did the cat just jump on their keyboard when they went to naming their company and just kinda accidentally got locked in? (That's Huizong making fun of stupid company names.) *When did the letter Z become so popular? (Laura Lara-Rutter was confused on the surname Zhungxi, Huizong had to explain how Mandarin is an unintelligible language and they were many dialects and tones, Maybe she wasn't adapted to Taiwanese culture yet.) *Best put some sunglasses on kids, cause it's gonna get bright! AHHHHH! SO WHITE! AHHHHH! (King Kool stayed inside a freezer for the rest of the day) *WHO MAKES IT THAT COMPLICATED TO OPEN A SAFE?! (Ri Dae-Jung screamed that when struggling to open a locked safe.) *Who takes their fish to the vet? (Ri Min-Li said that when she refused to take Samuel's piranha Chomp to get it cured.) *Like 007 couldn't jump over a box. (The Sly Fox Trio cringed.) *That's really nice, Nintendo. (Toshio was so p****d off.) *Let's get this umbrella, put some rollerskates on, and we'll go out in the hurricane and we'll go windsurfing! (Ri Dae-Jung thought it was the stupidest idea ever. Don't ask.) *WHO BUILDS A POOL THIS BIG?! IT'S INSANITY! (Luckily, we placed some limits on the pool sizes.) *(Sophie's a fan of the Wiiviewr. Don't deny it.) 314: When anybody is celebrating a birthday, NEVER use Happy Birthday by Arrogant Worms as the music. * It can be insulting to little kids, you know. * Huizong loves that song * Ri Dae-Jung is still laughing. 315: The Addams Family theme song is banned *Maria Tachimi likes the Addams Family *(Again, I am still amazed how we can watch it) 316: Sophie is NOT a little kid when she watches PB&J Otter, Popples, Sylvanian Families, or any colorful and cutesy show that she likes. *Neither is King Kool (though he never watched Popples nor Sylvanian Families). *Besides, isn't Sophie related to PB&J? 317: I am not allowed to have a collection of menstrual blood in a jar *They found at least 20-30 jars of menstrual blood *Satoko almost shot me *Huizong went pale *Ri Dae-Jung can't look at the adolescent and adult members the same way. *King Kool drunk an entire jar, thinking it was cherry Kool-Aid, Ri Dae-Jung yelled "KING KOOL! DON'T DRINK THAT!", Guess who ended up hogging the bathroom 2 minutes later? *Hiro almost p***ed himself laughing 318: Attack on Titan should not be shown to little kids *Except Toshio. *Satoko regrets nothing. 319: If you want to show any of the viral videos below, please ask a commander for permission. *Charlie Bit my Finger *Leave Britney Alone *Keyboard Cat *Any Harlem Shake video *Sneezing Baby Panda *Skateboarding Dog 320: Don't do the Noodle Dance while singing its lyrics over and over again to wake the team up. *It will result in a p***ed off Huizong, especially after playing L4D2 for hours *On the bright side, he's shirtless, showing him to be quite lean, double d***! *It woke everyone up *Ri Dae-Jung almost shot me 321-340 321: I am not allowed to have a collection of semen in a jar *Huizong was horrified *They found at least 30-40 jars *The male soldiers and officers were horrified. 322: Archery isn't allowed anymore on the base. *Matthew's eye was accidentally stabbed with an arrow. 323: PB&J Otter quotes are not permitted under any circumstances. *Well aren't you Miss Sharey-Mood-Lady today! (Another Nicholas, cut it out.) *You're looking especially fruit-iful today! (Toshio and Shika saw fruits differently from that point on.) *An award? Do you get to make a speech and everything? Do you? (Jiao asked Huizong that.) *How cool it would be to have central hot chocolate? (Ri-Dae Jung refused.) *Ah, cheese and quackers! (King Kool cracked up, or should I say, quacked up?) *They're martial arts experts and they carry these numchucky stick weapon thingies. (Brahm and Treat questioned Toshio's combat skills) *I guess they could think of another kind of contest. (Those commanders are trying so hard...) *What happened to Mr. Don't Want to Dance? (Guess what Huizong said....) *I'm so nervous! I'm so nervous! I've gotta go munch on a log. (Dietrich was annoyed) *What's a poop deck? (Reicheru and Sophie were grossed out.) *And here's a hankie, in case you get a booger. (Another gross-out.) *Yeah! Big kids don't cry. (We all do, Ri Dae-Jung. Or do we? Samuel rushed into Marie's room and said that, he got sent to the medical bay) *I don't like Valentines. They're for babies. (Huizong resisted Another Nicole, but Another Beatrix called him back over.) *I can't believe you ripped it! That was my special cape! (Samantha Hinkhouse was upset when her Supergirl costume was torn by Another Nicole.) *This morning, I noticed a burglar stealing your daddy’s bagpipes out of your house. (The Scottish members face-palmed) *I was thinking maybe I should hold my fishing pole or something. (The commanders banned playing with fishing poles.) *Now where is the tuna pepper? (Sophie asked for Fishicles instead) *I didn't wanna come to your dumb old tea party, anyway. Especially not looking like this! (Maria Tachimi said that, refusing to come to Another Nicole's tea parties.) *Some friend! Can't even do a simple muck over without flipping out! (Calm down, Ri Min-Li. I know you hate Samuel and Another Nicole, but still.) *Bisky! (No one had any idea what that meant. Huizong was like "WTF?!") 324: Do not praise Autism Speaks *For every autistic member's sanity and your own, don't 325: For the love of god, STFU about China-Taiwan political issues *We don't want the same thing as last time with Huizong and a mainland Chinese tourist who said Taiwan is apart of China 326: Autism is not a disease, *Reicheru was offended greatly. 327: Never leave a child ghost alone with Another Nicholas *For everyone's sanity and their own, don't 328: The following claims are banned *Taiwan is China (Huizong and Meimei were not happy) *Autism is caused by vaccines *Japanese language is Ching, Chang, and Chong (Huizong got offended) 329: For the love of god, STOP ASKING THE TEAM WHY THE JAPANESE MEMBERS USE THE IJA UNIFORMS! *Satoko explained they wanted something from Japanese history to use for their uniforms, Huizong decided they'd use IJA uniforms because they thought it connected it most *The Japanese members are very aware of Japanese imperialism 330: The following PSAs are monitered *Help and Hope "Doll" (Satoko began mothering her Eren plush doll and never let go of it) *NSPCC Cartoon Boy (This scared Toshio, who suffered child abuse, this triggered Marie's PTSD, Maria Tachimi curled on Ryou's lap in fright) *NSPCC Can't Look! (This scares everyone, especially Toshio) *UNICEF Dollhouse (Way too sad) *Asthma - Lucy and Floppy Ears (Toshio went "HOLY S***!" as he suffered asthma himself) 331: I will stop dividing people into the Seven Deadly Sins *Wrath and Pride outnumber almost everybody. *It's easy to guess why. Perhaps the Death Soldiers mainly fall into Wrath, obviously. 332: Pads should not be treated as "teenager diapers". *I used the term during Satoko's menstruation period *She hit me. 333: I will not teach anyone to download pornography from the web *Nicole had to clean an entire computer out. 334: I will not explain to anyone on the team what "vore" is. *The Australian film Feed is banned, infinitely after Samuel done this 335: For the love of Supernannya God's Man T**s, stop going into rooms to see if people are screaming! *I saw Another Beatrix tickle-torturing Huizong, shirtless, raspberries and stuff *She got p***ed, Huizong covered himself with his hands *She pushed me out of the room 336: No buffets, period! *Huizong accidentally over stuffed himself, we found him cluthing his stomach and leaning against a wall *He complained his stomach hurt, and was feeling nauseous *I'm still amazed he's still average weight 337: For the love of god, stuffing fanfiction is banned, period! *Huizong's appetite went down a little *Meimei hates me *Jiao was disgusted 338: Never try to speak whale *Although, the look on Satoko's face was priceless! 339: Never let Amanda Higgleburg watch an Attack on Titan marathon *Ri Dae-Jung has a new nickname *Not to mention, *Three guesses to know what his new nickname is. 340: Two words, Numa Numa *Samuel is still humming it 341-360 341: Never let any of Sophie's cousins read poetry or watch Attack on Titan *For everyone's sanity and your own, don't *Peanut was annoyed. *Baby Butter cried. *Jelly said "I'd rather listen to Odella Otter!" 342: For the love of Satoko's panties and Levi plush, when someone says do not touch it, DO NOT F***IN' TOUCH IT! 343: No brownies for Amanda *She enjoys harassing people 344: The song "Halo" is banned *Satoko thought it referred to the video game series by the title *It actually does it *Ri Dae-Jung can't stand the high notes 345: Is It a Good Idea to Microwave This? is banned *Satoko's Levi plush went missing and she cried for 6 hours *Satoko almost killed Another Nicole after she found her and her Levi plush in a microwave *She wouldn't let go of it and held it like a human infant. 346: Twerking is banned entirely *For everyone's sanity and your own, don't 347: #SELFIE is banned *Samuel is still singing it *Huizong was driven insane and tried killing himself, He's already dead. 348: Never bring a metal detector to the base and call it a dumba** finder *Oh, man, we had fun that day! *It did nothing for a while *Then it went off *When I was near Brahm *He glared at me *Beep! Beep! Beep! 349: Keep Another Nicole away from Liquid Nitrogen *She was freezing everything! *Reicheru's laptop *My shoe *Huizong's cream cheese bagel (he yelled "I'm f***ing hungry!" *Meimei's phone *Satoko's Levi plush (Her scream of "NOOOOO!" alarmed everyone) *Hiro's taser *And other things *She was banned from watching TV for a month. She also had her things donated to Goodwill as an extra punishment. *I threw Satoko's frozen Levi doll at her, we had to use hot water then dry it off to unfreeze it 350: Downloading anime yaoi on the computer is highly frowned at. 351: The Pecola theme song should not be used to teach anyone geography. * Everyone knows that the Earth is round, not a f***ing cube. * Is Sophie the only one addicted to the theme song, even though she knows that our planet's round? The answer is maybe. 352: For Commanders' sake, QUIT USING TAMPONS LINKED IN CHAINS AS JUMP ROPES! *You'll scatter blood all over the place. I mean it. *Last time someone did it, we had to clean it up. *Huizong got blood on his uniform, he wore his motorcycle clothing until his own uniform was clean 353: Have some mercy on the Zhungxi twins and keep them away from Amanda! *She kept harassing Huizong 354: Pads are ''not ''"airplane stickers." 355: The following books are monitored: *Twilight (It's forbidden from the base forever) *Animal Farm (Did I mention that the communist behavior in Supernannya could be inspired by the book?) *The Bridge to Terrabithia (Catherine cried at this book due to the death of a character's best friend) *The Adventures of Captain Underpants *The Color Purple (Guess what the male African American members said...) *And Tango Makes Three (Jiao could not read the book due to homosexual references) *To Kill a Mockingbird (Mark stopped reading it at the end of the fifth chapter) *All Quiet on the Western Front (Feels depressing to anyone who witnessed or at least known about WWI.) 356: Satoko's Eren or Levi plush are not allowed to be touched *Satoko cried when Another Nicole threw her Levi doll out of the window. 357: Goodwill is not an object slaughterhouse. *Another Nicole said that it was when we donated her Frozen dolls there. 358: Do not mention refeeding syndrome to Hiro or Ryou *For their sanity, don't 359: Chocolate Ants are monitored *Baby Butter almost threw up when Huizong told her that he was eating chocolate ants by accident. *Which are more delicious than they sound. 360: Fetishes involving Pokémon are banned, period. *At least let the soldiers, members, and officers who play the game enjoy it without the mental images. 361-380 361: Nobody is allowed to quote Recess. *This whomps! (Try and say that if you hate adult profanity. Does that compare to the more mature language of Huizong, Ri Dae-Jung, and more? Yep.) *I've counted the ceiling tiles 13 times already. There's 1,678. You hear me? 1,678! *The dumb kid should be free! (Toshio's not dumb. He's already free, too.) *I have seen the future, AND IT IS GIRLS! Boys kissing girls, girls kissing boys! And you know what else? YOU'RE ALL GOING TO LIKE IT! (Simple explanation of heterosexuality, Huizong laughed.) *Me no know! *Whoopsie Daisy! (I said that when accidentally touching Reicheru's kimono.) *Pretty soon before you know it, we'll be slackers in our twenties, clerking in a video store, and spending Saturday nights ordering pizza over the internet! (Samuel. You know that it won't be true.) *WAR IS NOT A GAME! (Huizong and Hiro laughed at that, heh, men.) *DO I LOOK OK?! I'M A LOSER! A FAILURE! (The misery....) *'A rollercoaster ride I couldn't put down' is not a book report. It's a cover blurb. (No more book reports 'till we have better education systems.) *You ruined my hair! (Ri-Dae Jung screamed that to Another Nicole.) *You're an astronaut, not a cartoon character! (When I got hyper in a space costume, Nicole remarked that to me.) *Hey baldy, say your prayers! It's chowder time! *Greetings are depressing. Life is pointless. Leave me now to grapple with my own irrelevance as I confer to young adulthood...Man! (Satoko said that to Giuseppe sarcastically.) *My old man don't believe in otters! (An insult to Sophie and her cousins) *Scandalous! (Fun to shout out randomly.) *What's the matter? You got crayons in your ears? (Huizong said that to Samuel. I died laughing.) *Ack! Puke city! (This is anyone's reaction to anything gross. Like 2 Girls, 1 Cup.) *Hey! That's not how you use a fulcrum! (Marie corrected that dumb Samuel.) *My box! My box! My beautiful box! (Boxes are now monitored.) *I've tried that gum. It doesn't match label claims. (Toshio complained about gum from America.) *Hey, it's the nineties. (Catherine explained that decade. Man, I wish I lived in that period. Another Beatrix first confused it for the 1890's.) *Man, did you see that kick? That was in my prime! (Ri Min-Li must've been so proud of her kick in Another Nicole's face.) *I have no use for friends! I'm bigger than all of you put together! (Lesson learned: Never judge size.) *Cheerleading camp is like, across the lake, duh! (Another Nicole threw a tantrum.) *I want to inform you all that I have a fat, saggy butt, which I like to scratch every hour, on the hour. (You must've seen the look on Huizong's face, we just love torturing the s*** out of him!) *Get off our planet, alien scum! (Huizong said that to Giueseppe when he broke in the other night.) *How deliciously moist... (Huizong said it sarcastically over a ruined cream cheese bagel, Why does he love that so much!) *WHO THE HECK IS WHOMPY WHOMPERSON?! (Brahm and Treat answered "A killer!" I ran away screaming.) *My voice! What happened to my voice? (I just wish I didn't allow helium tanks in the base.) *We pull pranks because we're goofy monkey children and we did good deeds because we like to help. (Brahm called Huizong a "goofy monkey", he got horrified because " monkey" was used as an insult by Americans for Japanese soldiers in WWII due to their petite stature) *And you must be BJ... (Brahm and Treat have confused BJ for the dinosaur character of the same name. Also, it's not BJ, it's CJ, as in CJ the Otter. These boys should get the names right.) *Sorry lady, but tearing down a jungle gym with kids on it is against union rules (I said that to Stacie, who wants to prevent Rico and his friends from playing on jungle gyms). *Step, step...sashay. (Another Beatrix impressed Huizong with some silver high heels.) *(Looks like it's one of the only Disney shows we're still allowed to watch.) 362: Three words: "KEEP SMILING HOMIE!" *Brahm and Treat love that phrase after watching The Joy from TAWoG. *Princess Starlight found it amusing. *Huizong, though, was still annoyed. *Now Gumball is banned. 363: When Reicheru transforms into her Blazing Fire form, or Fire Tenno by Japanese members, do not ask her or say.... *Why are you clad in panties and a torn tanktop? *Woo-woo! *It's the solar goddess! *Burning naked lady (Samuel forgot she was wearing a tanktop and panties made of fire, Huizong laughed so hard that he almost p***ed himself) 364: Paddleballs are banned, period. *Remember the last time that Peanut Otter received a black eye by Samuel fooling around with a simple ball attached to a paddle on string? *Thank goodness his hospital stay didn't last that long. *Guess what that means for Samuel? Easy, a marathon of preschool programming for punishment. 365: North Korea does not have street food, games of baseball, has Gangnam Style, or has a film called My Sassy Girl *Samuel yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when Marie told him that was from SOUTH Korea, *I am still mimicking his "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That was funny. 366: For the love of god, DO NOT MENTION UNIT 731 OR THE BATAAN DEATH MARCH AROUND THE SHINOZAWA-ZHUNGXI FAMILY, EVER! *Huizong went into a corner *Jiao never went near me *Hiro yelled at me *Meimei never forgave me 367: Keep Chinese tourists away from TT10 Japanese-speaking corps officers *One guy touched Huizong's shoulder, he pointed his rifle at him saying "DON'T YOU F***ING TOUCH ME!" *Mei Cloud on the other hand... 368: For the love of Supernannya God's Man T**s, Do not say "Where's my little ghostly tapeworm?" *Toshio spent 2 weeks giving the WWII Ghosts tapeworm exams 369: No PETA propaganda, please! *Huizong got upset because Bridget stole his cream cheese bagel, he attacked her and finished the bagel *Frank scolded Bridget for taking things without permission. *Bridget replied that she did not need permission 370: No Happy Tree Friends. *Huizong, me, Mei, Marie, Ri Dae-Jung, Hiro, Junichi, Toshio Samo, Toshio Kuroko, Satoko Samo, and Meimei watched it *I secretly liked it *Huizong, Mei, Ri Dae-Jung, Junichi, Huizong, Toshio Kuroko, Satoko Samo and Toshio Samo all secretly liked it *Hiro and Meimei thought it was disgusting *We decided to send a few episodes to Bridget and record her reaction. *She freaked out. So did Mark (who never wanted to watch cartoons about animals ever again). *The YouTube Copyright School video seems to be a bit ridiculous, let alone boring. 371: Mythbusters is banned, infinitely *It scares Tokiko, Sakura, Huizong, Meimei, Jiao/Jiko, Jung-il, Junichi, and Toshio Kuroko due to the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki *Tokiko wouldn't stop saying "Hiroshima......Nagasaki.....Pikadon....." *Antonino Didn't care. 372: The following Simpsons or South Park episodes are monitored *Thirty Minutes over Tokyo (Satoko glared at Samuel at the scene where the Japanese emperor was thrown into used sumo thongs) *The Simpsons Guy ("Your sister is being r***d," creeped out Huizong.) *A Street Car Named Marge (Offensive to New Orleans, isn't it?) *Chinpokomon (The Japanese WWII spirits never felt so insulted to see Hirohito using American kids so they could bomb Pearl Harbor again, and if you translate that to English, they know what it means actually) *Whale W****s (Jiao/Jiko said she loved whales and dolphins, the Japanese members weren't to impressed to see Akihito in that episode) *200 *201 *A Ladder to Heaven (Nope. Just nope.) 373: Singing Let it Go while drunk results in severe punishment *Marie face-palmed in anger. *Laura was told never to go near beer again. 374: The Total Drama series should never be quoted at all times. Don't even think about it. *Communal bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic! (Jann Simmons lashed out at the Jewish and Taiwanese members.) *Ezekiel, what's up, man? *I think I see a bird. *It's nice to see you all. *This is just so... *Awesome? *You'll NEVER get me alive!!! *Ooh, that was bad. *Guys, she could be seriously hurt. *That felt so good, except for hitting my chin. *Where's the spa? I'm confused *Not communion, communal. *Wow, that's a shocker. *It means we shower together. Idiot. *I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys, you know what I mean? I mean, no, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks! I just don't wanna sleep near them. I mean... *Yo, my man, can we order a pizza? *Whoa, it's cool, G, brown slop is cool! *What do you think he'll make us do? *It's our first challenge, how hard can it be? *Oh s***! *What condition? *A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs. *I'm not jumping without Katie! *We have to be on the same team, Chris. *My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh, and help them in case they can't keep up. *Guys, let's give him a break. At least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls. *But they are. *"She Would Be Loved." Favorite color? *Okay, the kiss of the end of that road trip movie, you know, the one with the guy and the three girls. *I know the one! You like that movie? *I'm not going anywhere! That's not my name! *You've gotta hook me up, man! I'll even eat the grinds! Anything! *The first rule of dodgeball is- *Do not talk about dodgeball? *You were with that blonde Gopher girl, weren't you? *Oh, sorry. Woohoo, way to throw those murder balls. Go, team, go. *What can I say? Weak effort. I have to say, the team spirit here is really lacking. *Are we going to see a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing, dancing, smelling flowers and watching movies-within-musicals. *Puke on your own boyfriend! *Now what?! We have to send someone out there or we're going to lose this! *But everyone's all covered in barf! *Well, that only leaves Tyler, Duncan and even Harold. We already know that Tyler sucks, but, what can Duncan do again? *Just give me my marshmallow already. *Great! That's just great, Bridgette! Now we have nowhere to sleep! *Cool? It's cool?! Things could not possibly get worse!!! *Oh, yes it was! I just wish it was all on camera! Oh wait... it is! *You are so vile! Do your parents even like you? *I don't know, Jumpy McChicken. I haven't asked them lately. *Morning, sunshine. *Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder? *You are one sick dude! But yeah. *Ah, that's awesome. Hey, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something? *Sometimes. I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away. Haha, watch this, I'm gonna bury him in hail! *What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive. *Flying, man! That's some crazy stuff. *Oh, I would never go up in a plane. Never! *I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly, dude. *Being left alone in the woods. *Celine Dion music store standees. *Move! Campers, move! Oh wait, one more thing I should mention. Legend has it, that if you take anything off of the island...you'll be cursed forever! *Nah, I'm good. *Trent, let's talk. Mano a mano. *Okay. So, what do you think I should do about it? *Ladies, are you almost finished with your tea party? We're in the middle of a challenge here! *You wanna make out? *Geoff...why don't you get us some more tomatoes, dude? *Sure thing, bud. Later, Bridge. *I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again! I swear! *Pleasure doing business with ya! *Hey moron, it's ov- *Sadie!! It's over, man! Let it go! *Oopsie...Sorry! *I do not concede! I do not concede! *Awww man, this sucks! * I was your only hope! I was a Counselor in Training! * You are going to hear from my attorney! * Uh, writing someone's name in the snow with your pee? * Actually, I was thinking more of the written word. * Oh, you mean like a tattoo? I've got one on my butt. Wanna see? *I was a bit worried about being the only new girl on the team. Then I figured it can't be that bad. I don't buy that hype about how well guys get along and how catty girls can be. *Anything? How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies? *Ewww, I hate anchovies! *But dolphins are our friends! *You leave us no choice. *Back in the communal washrooms things are starting to pile up! *Look, it's an ugly doll with pretty hair. Just like you! *I think I say the wrong thing sometimes. Like one time, I told my teacher his hair piece looked like my dog's butt and he totally took it the wrong way! My dog has the cutest curliest little butt. *You mean I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me? *Uh, truth? Not really, no. What? We're not here to make friends! We're here to become celebrities! *Just you wait. *You really ARE mean! And all that bad stuff people say about you is true! Like how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little bleep! I always told them they were wrong. I stood up for you because I thought we were BFFs! But they're right! You really are a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little bleep! And guess what? I don't wanna be BFFs anymore. I'd rather spend the days staring at Owen's butt then shopping with you. And PS, your shoes are tacky! *I don't know what came over me. Oh wait, yes I do! Heather's a total bleep! *Great Canadian cheese! Now the car won't start. *Here comes the bloodfest! Yeah, right on. *Izzy loves scary movies. *Did I get anything out of this experience? No. It was completely and totally uneventful. *He kissed a guy! *That is so not true! Everyone likes me! I used to be a CIT! * A coconut? WE'RE IN MUSKOKA, PEOPLE! *Yeah, right, that's what they all say. "My lips did what they wanted, my lips have a mind of their own, blah, blah, blah, fishcakes, blah, blah, I'm a liar, blah, blah, blah..." *So that's what you got sent to juvie hall for. *That was a million dollars, you stupid beavers! *I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice... *I can't! He's too beautiful! *He's so pretty...he deserves this.... *You should be, Iron Woman. That was seriously pathetic. *What am I gonna do? I'll never be able to show my face at the gym again! *Gee, throwing balls. Another mentally stimulating activity. (I said that to Brahm and Treat, playing monkey in the middle with Orla.) *Dude, she's made of cardboard! Get in the game! (Ri Dae-Jung encouraged Mark to get used to a cardboard standee of Marie.) *Hey, has anyone seen Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Idiot? (Huizong was referring to Amanda and Another Nicole respectively.) *Uh... Last time I checked, ducks waddled. (PB&J's friend Flick ran around a sports track. I criticized his movement by saying that.) *I thought you said you passed biology. (Samuel was confused about Satoko's education in the past.) *Prima balleri-NOOOO! (Another Nicole's failed attempt at a pirouette) *I keep brushing up against things that feel suspiciously like legs! (I said that when I wanted a leg massage from Nicole.) *I'M SURROUNDED BY LOONS! (Satoko Samo screamed that when too much chaos occurred at the base.) *Princesses, ATTACK! (Another Nicole ordered anyone girly to attack Maria Tachimi. Guess what? They refused.) *Call the United Nations, call a cab, call my Mom! I'm not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical! (Mark needs to calm down a bit.) *Come fly with us, come die with us! (Planes had to be revised after that.) *I called his aunt once, I pretend I was a telemarketer! *All aboard der Weiner Express! (Dietrich laughed at that so hard that he lost his breath.) *I'M GONNA SEIZE THE YOU! YOU HAD THIS COMING FOR 3 SEASONS! (Huizong shouted that to Samuel in anger.) *More like a B-I-T-C... (Reicheru nearly called Giuseppe that. But, it was cut short because Giuseppe chased her down.) *Considering buying myself a life off Fred's List, but having trouble deciding because they are all such a major improvement! (All the members named Fred looked at me.) *Hey, where's my prize money? I demand to get what's coming to me! (Greedy Aristotle Marx...) *I'll save you, little girl! (Another Giuseppe saved Marilou from that wicked Giuseppe.) *Listen, Princess. This is my show! (Amanda cried and threw a tantrum.) *Fashion school, here I come! *I hear your dog gots no nose. How does he smell? Terrible! (Samuel complained about the guard dogs the team is using.) *The koala says cluck to the platypus for luck! (Curt Scar growled.) *THE ANTS HAVE STARTED A FIRE SOMEHOW! (Samuel went crazy over fires.) *Will you be my jungle queen? (Huizong said it to Another Beatrix, much to her surprise.) *ZOMBIE CHEF! (The TT10's cooks looked like zombies when Samuel threw yucky stuff all over them. Brahm and Treat screamed that in unison, then Satoko yelled "NAZI ZOMBIES!") *I...am...not...your...SIDEKICK! (Ryo said that to Samuel, who thought he was a real sidekick.) *This is what you get for using a free online translator! (Google Translate somehow is banned.) *Most people got to choose between beauty, brains and grace. But I've got both! (Another Nicole is such a show-off with beauty and grace, but NOT brains, because she's a ditz.) *You better not scuff my pageant shoes! (Stop it, Another Nicole!) 375: Careful when using the Teleporter! *Huizong threw up behind the door and was with Meimei, Ri Dae-Jung, and Toshio. *Meimei decided to give him an abdomen massage to settle him 376: The Nazi Zombie Christmas Songs are not acceptable Christmas music. *Godd***it Satoko, Huizong, Dietrich, and Ji woong! *I am amazed they are not banned. 377: Chinese Food by Alison Gold is banned infinitely. *The Greater China members got so offended. *Huizong really hates that song 378: The "Say Uncle" game is monitored *Hiro and Huizong were caught playing it and Hiro dug his fingers into Huizong's abdomen. 379: The following animated programs and pilots are monitored: *Johnny Test *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (The theme song startled Marie. Samantha said "No way! This is too girly for my tastes!") *Mr. Pickles (Too ugly. Bleh....) *Robot Chicken (Marie was banned from it.) *Histeria! *Breadwinners *Glenn Martin: DDS *Allen Gregory *The Groovenians (We thought that it was made on drugs.) *The Brothers Grunt (Sophie had to vomit in the toilet after being forced to watch the entire series by Samuel.) 380: I will not destroy any Pokémon plush that Reicheru owns *Jann destroyed Reicheru's Flareon plush, she cried. *Jann got banned from going near her. 381-400 381: The following video game and related commercials are monitored *PlayStation 3 Baby doll commercial (Huizong liked it, Samuel p***ed himself, and Sophie was a bit speechless) *Instant Rockstar: Jam Sessions Spongecake Commercial (Huizong and Hiro died laughing at that) *Jaguar Do The Math (Banned entirely) *Pokémon Pikachu Commercial (Huizong said to Jiao it's not a good idea to put an electronic device in your hair) *Pokémon Red and Blue Bus (This scared everyone, Huizong now hates riding a bus) *Pokémon Pasta (The screams from the Pokémon activated Marie's PTSD) *Nintendo You Cannot Beat Us (Everyone had their daily nightmare fuel, Huizong asked "What the f*** was that?", scared the s*** out of Reicheru) *Pokémon Action Figures (The woman's scream triggered Marie's PTSD, again) *Sega CD (The ENTIRE commercial triggered Maria's PTSD, why? WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!) *Conker's Bad Fur Day (No, just no!) *Dr. Mario (The entire commercial scares Jiao/Jiko) *Yoshi's Island Fat Guy Eating and Exploding (Yuck!) *Kirby Super Star TMK (At least inflation fetishes are banned already.) *Super Metroid (Bridget rejected it due to the use of a dog in the commercial) *Sega Saturn Double Trouble *Sega Saturn We Suck Your Eyeballs Out *Pole Position Family Racing *Resident Evil 4 Zombie Breast Feeding 382: The Tide is High is not acceptable alarm music *Huizong destroyed my alarm 383: The following opening/closing logos/bumpers are monitored *Walt Disney Neon Mickey (Catherine was shocked by it) *Viacom V of Doom (Huizong saw it as a sliced devil's finger) *Screen Gems S from H*** (Uh....Don't get me started on this.) *Klasky-Csupo Splaat (It scared the heck outta Sophie. Samuel laughed at her) *AKA Cartoon Falling Guy (Hiro and Jiao thought it was disgusting. Huizong said "It looks like a f***ing monster impaled by a weapon!") *Nickelodeon Box ID (Frank vowed to himself not to watch any more Nickelodeon for as long as he's in the base.) *Family Home Entertainment Notepad (It's no wonder why Sophie and Marilou enjoy it, because everyone else was either neutral or against it.) *DiC Kid in Bed (Ri Dae-Jung thought as if the kid in bed looked already dead (Rhymes f*** yeah!).) *Ghost House Pictures (Toshio thought it was cool, but creepy.) *VID Mask (The Russian Cap Family vigintuplets were frightened by it.) *Pilot Boy Productions (That was a hilarious one!) *Stoopid Monkey *MTV Cereal IDs (Death cereal? Really?) *Renaissance Pictures (I never looked at Mona Lisa the same way again.) 384: Avatar: The Last Airbender Abridged is monitored *OMG! So funny! *Kung Fu Action Jesus! *Yong-il is still mimicking Zuko's lines *Huizong wouldn't stop saying "Kung Fu Action Jesus" everytime we saw Aang. 385: Maneki-neko figurines are monitored *They scare Antonino to death *The WWII Japanese ghosts, including Mi Jung-il, Huizong, Meimei, and Jiao are sitll laughing. 386: Never blow a female condom to full capacity and let it fly *It landed on Samuel's head *He didn't notice it for three hours *Satoko actually wet herself from laughing 387: Never say "My spoon is too big!" repeatedly *Now everyone has to use baby utensils! *On the bright side, mine have Tigger on them! 388: Peanut Butter Jelly Time, the Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song, and the Annoying Orange are not forms of interrogation *Hiro went insane after hearing Peanut Butter Jelly Time for 4 hours *Huizong nearly shot me after I played the SpongeBob theme at least 10 times. 389: If you are in Zhizhu Ying, it is perfectly alright (except prisoners) to torment Huizong into letting you go. *Call him "Herr Sushi" (Dietrich's idea!) *Sing "I scream, You scream, we all scream for Starscream!" (XD!) *Throw up in the camp *I was finally brought out of the camp and Huizong said to Sophie "Forget this ever happened" 390: Never let Huizong, Antonino, Samuel or Ji woong order anything off the internet *TT10 found itself up to it's a** in snuggies, shamwows, porn, and magic bullets *Samuel and I enjoyed yelling "SHAM-WOW!" *"A blanket with sleeves?" Shuya was confused *I love my new snuggie! 391: No one will not object to Mei's Takeo nickname. 392: Slender is banned entirely *Huizong (Destroyed the monitor) *Hiro (Ran out of the room screaming) *Marie (Unable to sleep) *Maria Tachimi (She liked it) 393: Toilets are NOT transportation devices. 394: "Hooyah Master Whatever!" is not an appropriate way to respond to an Army Officer *I p***ed off Officer Starscream! 395: I will not yell “Who likes short shorts? I like short shorts!" repeatedly *Huizong twitched, quite violently 396: "United-f***ing-States of Ameri-f***ing-ca" is NOT an appropriate response to any superior asking where you are from *Yet Hiro couldn't stop laughing! 397: I will not moon the Showa guards 398: I am not allowed to have an allergic reaction to bulls***. *The WWII ghosts are dying of laughter 399: I will not dress up as Adolf Hitler for Halloween *Dietrich is still laughing 400: The 80's Ghost girl is called Maria Tachimi not "Mikasa Ackermann" *Satoko is still laughing 401-420 401: “Redneck Zombies” are not a type of soldiers 402: Shouting “Let’s do the village! Let’s do the whole f***ing village!” while out on a patrol isn't good, yet funny 403: My commanding officer is called Hiro Shinozawa, not Sugar Daddy 404: Huizong is not my "Senpai" and I am not his "Yandere" *That's just wrong 405: I will not yell "Grenade, I choose you!" when launching a grenade 406: Salou, 120 Days of Sodom is not allowed, IN, THIS, BASE. *Huizong vomited after seeing the s*** eating scene *The teenage guards were freaked. 407: Inviting people over for a Nyan Cat-themed Harlem Shake is highly frowned at. 408: Whenever the phrase is heard "Is this c*** flammable?" RUN LIKE H***! 409: Bad Romance is not a marching song. 410: Porta Potty flying is banned infinitely. 411: Novelty ties should not be worn with uniform 412: Singing "What Does The Fox Say?" around Maria is only funny the first time 413: Never give Jung-il sugar *He went on a sugar rush 414: No one is allowed to dress up a Mao Zedong *Or any other political figure for that matter 415: Frozen songs should not be used for torturing or interrogation. 416: TFS Dragon Ball: Abridged should not be quoted *He keeps kicking me in the d***, why? why does he keep kicking me in the d***? *All thanks to my submarine, the USS M'D***! (Huizong almost broke a rib laughing, and wanted to name Ri Dae-Jung's submarine that, he said no) *Wow, You are just the Grand Central Station of Disappointment aren't you? *MUFFIN BUTTON! (Treat couldn't resist saying that.) *Godd***it Nappa! *Look, Vegeta! More bald people. (Kami Cap and the other bald members looked at me.) *How many Namekians does it take to change a lightbulb? One to change it, and the rest to die! And then the other one dies too........... Stop ignoring me *I am Nappa and this Vegeta, He was a prison b**** (Basically Jung-il and Ri Dae-Jung) *HOW DOES IT FEEL RIDING M'D***?! (The males looked at me, Huizong was paralyzed with laughter) *I have a thick, meaty v***** (The women looked at me, the men were laughing) *Maybe I'm gay or maybe stereotypes are bulls*** (I was put in a detention cell for "homophobic talking") *OF ALL THE STUPID! ASANINE! SHARK-JUMPING BULLS***! (Satoko's reaction to China claiming Okinawa and Huizong being called Chinese, also Reicheru during one of her tirades) *Well, I sure hope somebody picks up that phone.....because I f***ing called it! (Fun to shout out randomly) *I'mma deck you in the schnoz (Are you kidding me, Brahm?) *I'm Goku, I'm insane, from Earth! (Yes, you are insane Samuel) *(I am amazed that we can still watch this.) *(Funny as h***!) 417: I will not fake the following illnesses or conditions. *Smallpox (Besides, it's gone since the late 70's.) *Swine Flu *Ebola (No one would go near me) *ADHD (Mei was offended by my feign) *OCD *Autism or Asperger's (Mei was offended by this too.) *Spina Bifida *HIV/AIDS *Bipolar Disorder 418: Avoid quoting Mysterious Mr. Enter's Animated Atrocity Reviews at all costs. *Who designed these sets, M.C. Escher? (Huizong said that when he criticized some ridiculous artwork of homes) *What's the matter, Doug? Too ashamed to put your full name on this piece of s***? (I don't know what to say about this....) *So that's why I keep having nightmares about a mutant Domo coming into my bedroom and whispering to my ear asking me for pizza! (Samuel and his nightmares, geez!) *Hallelujah, my eyes can finally take a little bit of a break! (Maria said that when Marilou turned off the 80's My Little Pony for her. At least Another Nicole didn't save her.) *Meet WalMart's newest financial planners. (WalMart references are now monitored.) *Hey, a stock video explosion that you stole from someone on the Internet! (Ji woong looked at me awkwardly.) *Bite me, Fox! I figured out how to get around Hasbro, I figured out how to get around Viacom, and I'll figure out how to get around you, and when I do, it's gonna be one h*** of a marathon on your a**. (Nicole knew that YouTube's Copyright is messed up.) *And your front lawn is not a place for interpretive dancing. (Ri Min-Li said that to Another Nicole, interrupting her ballet recital in the process.) *God the Virtual Boy looked better than that thing. (Beatrix Badwin's craziest device in a nutshell.) *Look ma, no backgrounds! (Oh please, Hiro) *There's several broken ribs and a severed spine, let's party! (A way to celebrate any demise of a GBS member, especially Gadadhara himself.) *Hurr-de-durr-de-durr. That's our father. He's an idiot. (Marisa made fun of her father Giuseppe by saying that.) *Use towels perhaps? Maybe drip dry in the f***ing ocean! (Huizong laughed.) *The bad news is that all of our operatives have been captured, and they are being tortured mercilessly, and we have no idea where the h*** they are! They're probably going to die in 24 hours! (Fun to shout out randomly.) *Excuse me, was that some kind of half-a**ed attempt at a joke? (Huizong said that to me when I made the lamest joke he ever heard.) *Police? In a superhero show? Wow, you guys are so f***ing high! (Godd***it, Ri Dae-Jung!) *No, this isn't jumping the shark. They did that LOOOOOONG before this movie even started. Right now, I don't even know what to call this. We are on a crazy train going off the rails. (Describes any poor CGI filmed we watched. Also applies for Frozen (in the haters' opinions, that is).) *Ha ha, you're getting bullied at school! Karma's a b****, huh, son? (Samuel intimidated Toshio with that phrase.) *OH MY GOD IT'S THE FOREVER GLUE! (This gave Huizong a great idea for a prank on Amanda.) *If you touch one hair of my beard, I will kill you...with. This. Fork! (A neat way for a grown man to threaten anybody.) *And finally, probably the most important thing, ALIENS!!!!!! (Aliens aren't real, Mark.) *Okay, time to ask a very serious question: HOW. OLD. ARE YOU?! (I asked Another Nicole when she threw a BIG tantrum.) *Wait a minute. We're supposed to be taking this seriously? Oh my f***ing god! You know what? That's it. I quit. (Satoko rejected the GBS Staff by saying that. It was absolutely hilarious.) *Who the f*** brings their life savings to a circus?! (Sean Plone always thought circuses were evil, accompanied by an annoying Bridget agreeing with him. Reicheru tried to shut them up.) *No, seriously, it's catching the entire neighborhood on fire. (Reicheru makes a better pyromaniac than Samuel.) *I'll keep this little shiny pull thing and you can keep the rest of it for as long as you want! Sound good? GOOD. (Mi Jung-il said that to Bridget. I laughed my a** off.) *The teacher wants to sit with Angela and her friends because reasons, and potatoes. (Hiro laughed at the potatoes part.) *What? That's not what the Cupid portrayal is about? What the f*** is it about? He makes people horny! (Lies about Cupid are now monitored after I said that.) *I am going to dedicate thirty, maybe forty years of my life researching advanced sciences and technology to figure out how to bring the dead back to life, so I can spend my entire retirement murdering you until I die myself! *I can imagine it now: Tim Allen being chased by f***ing dinosaurs! (You know what I'm talking about!) *Oh my god that is the worst thing that could ever happen to everyone. Like, really? That kinda stuff could give someone PTSD. That'll be careful with that s***, holy f***ing s***! (My Little Pony in a nutshell.) *We have a Johnny Bravo wannabe, a Total Drama wannabe, a Dude, What Would Happen wannabe, and a beaver. Just go with it. (Sounds like what you would expect in a gang of random idiots.) *He's not scary in the slightest, is he? (Anybody new could say that to describe Ri Dae-Jung at first glance.) *As you can see, when they touch each other in such a way, out pops a demon spawn. (Ri Dae-Jung and Huizong laughed at me.) *How do you want your brains? Fried or scrambled? (With that question, Samuel was interrogated.) *Hey a baby plopped out of the sky and doesn't get no parents, but hey I only care about my clothes that are mine that got dirty! (We were like WTF?!) *Udders? What? OK? Bloated Udders? I don't get the joke. (Huizong was confused.) *And do you know what I definitely wanted to see? Bambi coming into the hospital and eating the placenta. (Something Ri Dae-Jung wanted!) *Are you sure that this was some fourth grader's GoAnimate project, because it looks like some fourth grader's GoAnimate project. (Sophie, King Kool, and Igor were a bit offended, as they like GoAnimate.) *Hey kids, let's count the cliches! (Huizong said that to us so that we can point out too generic things.) *Am I having a fever dream? Please tell me that I'm having a bad fever dream. (How Reicheru reacted to My Little Pony.) *Yeah, because I always thought that Christmas needed some more hip-hop. (Wei accepted my suggestion of funny Christmas raps.) *It's a song about f***ing socks! (Brahm and Treat did a song about socks and sockpuppets. I stated the obvious with that.) *Here he's nothing but a fat obnoxious spastic idiot. (That was how Huizong described Giuseppe.) *Said the woman who gave her daughter drugs and wanted things to take their course. (Satoko sarcastically replied to Stacie after Marisa rejected expired drugs right away.) *Ha ha ha, he's an old man acting like a teenager. (I called Mikey that.) *Good god, you're more annoying than a random townsperson NPC! (Huizong yelled that to Amanda.) *Anyone else in the mood for some KFC? (Bridget, Tariko and Laura said "NO!") *Without it, I may as well be hearing a radio show while staring at my refrigerator! (Sounds like something Huizong would do if we ran out of cream cheese bagels) *I feel like this is the start of a PSA on sexting. (Sexting is already banned in the base) *Why are their veins so visible? (Bridget complained about a dissected frog) 419: I will stop yelling "The Boys Are Back In Town" *The Kuro Unit keep yelling it 420: For the love of Supernannya God's Testicles, when they are ghosts following non-ghosts, stop freaking out! *If you keep freaking out, they would make you sorry, especially Huizong, Another Kazuki, and Another Reicheru. 421-440 421: Keep Amanda away from Ichiro 422: I will not spray ghost's eyes with pepper spray. *Hiro had to take a rest at the hospital wing. 423: I will not ban manga just because I don't like them. *Satoko Samo was angered one time. 424: I will not make fun of the names Satoko gives to the English Dub Dragon Ball films 425: King Kool should not be alone for 2+ hours. *Clinginess is a b****, you know. 426: Calling the Ghostbusters on ghosts is strictly prohibited. *Huizong took that as a prank. Ironically, he is sort of a prankster. 427: Anime and Manga is not your life and I will not threaten to sue people who won't let me draw manga *On a side note, anime and manga aren't everything. End of story. 428: Supporting the Nazis is not going to make you a manga artist *Again, anime and manga aren't everything. 429: I will not show A Sneak Peek at Pokémon *Huizong had a photosensitive epileptic seizure during the Nintendo Power segment due to the flashing Pokémon on the screen. *During when one of the live-action characters said "151 Pokémon", Mi Jung-Il "721 Pokémon!", then Huizong reminded him that this was from when Pokémon was released in the United States *Tariko finds it corny *Mikey thinks Pokémon is evil due to its Japanese origins *Now is not suitable for people with photosensitive epilepsy, such as Huizong and Jiao 430: No more Console Wars *Nintendo isn't just for kids, and blood and gore doesn't make a game good. *Comparing any early 90's console to the Atari Jaguar is s***. That's why its advertisement sucked 431: No ghost is allowed to tell their real age, only the age they died at *Frank fainted when Wei told him he was 1,812 years old. *Let's just say that the Chinese Ghost children are the coelacanths of the TT10. 432: I will not compare Bart Simpson to Satan. *Marie Lara-Rutter was upset at me. *Jann keeps doing it despite every single warning we gave her. 433: Maria, please be careful if you are using Thunderbolt in the Japanese Gen 1 games if Huizong or Jiao is watching you play 434: Pokémon is not going to turn children into ISIS jihadi. *Jann, you need to STFU now. 435: Nobody is allowed to destroy Maria's Transformers *Jann is no longer allowed hear Maria. 436: No games of "Let's Annoy the Little Kids!" 437: Harry Potter Wrock songs that have sexual content are monitored. 438: Maria the Fox does not want a flea collar 439: I will not make a pin-up calender of the Japanese WWII ghosts and call it "Imperial Devils" 440: Giving love letters to Ri Dae-Jung signed with Amanda's name is not funny 441-460 441: I will not dress up as Saddam Heusseim for Halloween 442: Santa Claus is not a child molester 461-480 481-500 Category:List Fanfics